Bad Knight In Shining Armor
by FlightlessBirdje
Summary: She didn't have a choice, to save her children and herself she needed to listen to the man who just put a gun against her lower back and said: "Turn around and hug me like I am your man."
1. Chapter 1

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

Chapter 1

_Poor Bella, her life has been hard._

_And now this is happening..._

let's meet Bella...

Just a few months ago Bella and her 1 year old twins Jackson and Jade moved to this small town, far away from him, the man who left her at the hospital. Just after hearing two heartbeats instead of one; well now she was lying, instead of none in his case.

That son of a b*tch named Jacob Black just run out of the hospital and got hit by that bus, he died right there leaving her with two kids in her belly and a very angry dozen of in-laws.

It was her fault that he died they said. Thankfully Jacob never told a soul about her pregnancy, so she knew her kids where safe from them. But she needed to run fast and far.

After a very long eighteen months she finally saw this little house, she loved it from the first glance. The kids and she had their own room and the garden was bigger than she could wish for. The rent was not much, she knew why. It is in a bad part of this little town but she can't afford something else, and she is too tired to move again. It's time to settle down.

She knew it was a bad neighborhood, the minute she found a bag with white powder in it. She hid it with a racing heartbeat hoping no one would ever come for it.

That was two months ago. She and her kids were very careful when they left the house, never in the dark always directly into her car and no eye contact with anyone. Before going to bed she always checked every window and door lock. She slept with her phone and a baseball bat next to her bed. Her kids always sleep with their door open.

She wished her parents where here, were still alive, but she is all alone with her two beautiful babies.

The money she got from the insurance company when Jacob died is almost gone. She needs to find a job and a babysitter or daycare for her twins. But first they all needed clothing for the winter and fast. It is getting colder and colder each day and the first snow is falling, their first real winter. Growing up in California she never experienced a winter with snow. She now knows that next year she needs to be thinking ahead so she is more prepared for this kind of cold.

Tomorrow they will go to the mall she decides when she turns into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

**Chapter 2**

When I first saw them I could see they were not from here. They were unaware of any danger this part of town beholds.

She is beautiful and her kids; I think they are twins, are really nice never screaming bloody murder for nothing like most kids do in this neighborhood.

I think something happened because real fast they got into the habit of never looking at anybody and running to the car, never in the dark. Yeah, I see it all.

But I also saw 'the gangsters of the hood' checking out her routine, learning everything about her and her kids. They are planning something and you can bet your ass it won't be a nice visit.

Shit, why do I feel like I need to help other people? Why did she come to live here? Why do I have a hero-complex? I laugh out loud, that is what I call it… hero-complex… my need to help people.

I need to make my cabin ready. I need a check list, I need to sleep now.

Damn, I need to take care of a situation right now.

As I turn on my outdoor lamp, I can see the gangsters walking around her house.

I take my gun and sneak out of my house. I don't want to wake her or her kids so I knock the gangsters out one by one. Those stupid boys don't know a thing about sneaking around, hahaha.

They split up all by themselves so it was easy. They never saw or heard me.

I leave them there. I know they'll awake soon and run like scared dogs with their tails between their legs.

But I do know now that they'd come back soon, maybe even tomorrow night.

So no time for sleep, time to pack and make my to-do-list.

**TO_DO**

_Pack my winter clothes._

_Order enough food and other groceries for four months for four people._

_Pick up my jeep and get my 'survival kit'._

_Call in._

_Make sure nobody will miss them._

_Check the weather forecast._

_Get some kid's stuff, toys and books._

_Contact the rest of the guys._

It is 6AM and the sun is still under. I am ready and waiting for the lights to turn on across the street.

They get up every day at 7AM, routine is good for kids… but the bad guys know it too and work with it.

The food and other groceries are going to be delivered at our pit stop address.

The guys make sure the clothes for her and the kids are there too, so we can go off after we ate something and we all went to the toilet.

Nobody knows where my cabin is, not even the guys. We all got one safe place nobody knows. It is a security measure.

The lights turn on a cross the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

**Chapter 3**

When I woke up in the middle of the night I was scared. I know I heard something.

I got out of my bed and checked the kids, both were sleeping peacefully.

Without turning on the lights I ran through the house checking each window and door again. They were all still locked, maybe it was a catfight. I went back to bed.

Waking up with four cold little feet and four cold little hands on you is not the way you would want to wake, but the smiles and giggles that come with it makes your day before it even started.

After a good morning hug festival, we dress and go into the kitchen.

I make pancakes and orange juice.

When our bellies are full we put on our jackets and make a run to the car. It is so cold today. I turn on the heat and scrap the ice of my windows. The kids are already safe and warm in my car. After clearing all the windows we take of to the mall.

It is still early so there are not so many people shopping. I like that; I can look at clothes and still keep an eye on J and J sitting in their stroller.

It takes me two hours to get an outfit for all of us before Jackson is fat up and becomes very moody so we pay for the snow boots and leave the mall. I was grateful that Jackson made it so long. I got everything on my list.

It was still early November, but I needed to think ahead and start shopping for Christmas presents, so that is for the next shopping trip.

I hoped to start with it today after finishing this list, hoping Jackson would hold on. Well I am in no hurry just yet.

I walk over to my car thinking about Christmas presents and forget to look at my surroundings, biggest mistake of my life!

I have put the bags in the trunk of the car and got Jackson in his safety seat, when Jade is finally strapped in her seat I want to get out of the car to get into the driver seat I feel a thing pressed into my lower back.

I freeze…

"_Turn around and hug me like I am your man."_ A man behind me says.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath to stop the scream that is starting to rise in my throat.

"_Hurry"_

I smile at my kids and know I have no choice. I need to listen to this man. If he shoots me the kids have nobody at all and what will he do with them?

I turn slowly, my eyes dropped not able to look at the man holding a gun.

My arms go up and around his neck. While I hug him I whisper_ "please don't hurt me or my kids. I don't have a lot of money but you can have it… but please don't hurt us."_

The man hugs me back and whispers "G_et into your car, but take the passenger seat, I will drive us."_

I start to shake out of fear and he gets uneasy with me "G_o now and take a seat."_

I do what I am told. I can't think clear now. I know if I was alone I would never ever step into my car. But my kids J and J are sitting in the car watching everything, not able to get out of the car themselves… I have no choice. To keep them safe I need to listen to the man with the gun.

So I step into the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

**Chapter 4**

I follow the car -a Volkswagen beetle- a classic one, so easy to spot in this part of the world.

She parks her car at the mall. I park a row further and decide to wait in the car and not follow them into the mall. I hate places like that. I do all my shopping on the internet. I don't do well in crowded places like the mall. I bet that's what war does to you.

Five years of combat does things to you.

So I wait…

For two and a half hours. Then I see her walking out of the mall into the parking lot.

I grasp my gun and exit my car, walking slowly towards them.

I wait till both kids are in their car seat, knowing no mother will leave her kids.

Then I walk into her and push the gun in her lower back "T_urn around and hug me like I am your man."_ I say to her in a low voice.

It takes her a few seconds and multiple deep breaths to turn around and hug me.

"_Please don't hurt me or my kids. I don't have a lot of money but you can have it… but please don't hurt us." _she whispers to me.

Damn she is freaking scared but I have to do this and this way or else she won't listen to me and go with me.

"_Get into your car, but take the passenger seat, I will drive us."_

She starts to shake… fuck!

"_Go now and take a seat."_

Finally she gets into the car and so do I.

I start the engine and drive of.

When we are out of the parking lot I ask her if she has got those portable DVD players with headphones for the kids.

She's got them and I tell her to put them on.

We got a long ride ahead of us and I need to explain things to her and not everything, well most of it, is something you want the kids to hear. They might be little but still they can feel tension when you speak in certain ways.

So, better if they don't hear a thing of it.

After getting the kids settled with headphones and their favorite DVD, I drive out of the town and see that she is fighting the urge to scream and cry.

"_Give me a chance to explain myself before you unload your anger at me._" I tell her in a dominant voice.

I can see by the movements she makes that she is trying to listen.

"_I am Edward Masen Cullen and I just saved you and your kids from being killed."_

I see her head move and that she wants to say something, but I am faster.

"_Let me explain, I told you!"_ my voice gets lower to intimidate her a bit.

She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"_OK, talk to me, explain this to me… Edward!" _her voice full of poison.

Oh God, this is going to be hard. She isn't a little kitten, she is a fighting lioness.

My body knows enough. I dig this. I like my girls to fight back, not in a bad way. I don't force them into anything. I roll my eyes. OK this is different; I needed to do this for their safety.


	5. Chapter 5

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

Chapter 5

Do not scream… do not scream… hopefully if I keep repeating this in my head, I won't scream.

"I am Edward Masen Cullen and I just saved you and your kids from being killed."

WTF? Saved us? He fucking kidnapped us!

I open my mouth to… to do what? To say what? When he talks to me again.

"Let me explain, I told you!"

I take a deep breath and let it out very slow. "OK talk to me, explain this to me…Edward!" my voice full of poison.

"I live across the street from you. I know you never saw me but it is true.

I saw that you are alone with these two little moppets and decided to keep an eye on you. Knowing the neighborhood!

I noticed a change in your routine very quickly a week or so after your arrival. You kept more to yourselves and I think you finally saw how dangerous our neighborhood really is.

But what you didn't see is that you were being watched, not only by me but also 'the gangster of the hood' I know that the house you live in used to be their hiding spot, either for their selves or their drugs.

So I guess that you have something of them, whether you know it or not.

Last night they were planning to get it back. I happened to see it when I was closing my bedroom window and stopped them. I won't tell you how but I did.

So now we… well you… have a problem. They still want what they came for and are not stopping before they get it and some revenge… and probably the house too.

And here I am… your solution if I may say so myself.

Knowing you would not get into my car without a fight I took this dramatic measure but I mean well.

I needed to get you and your kids out of the city, away from the gangsters without them seeing it.

They follow your car through a tracking device, they tap your mobile phone, they know your routine. They know by now that you are not following your routine today and will be looking for your car."

I blink my eyes and do it again. I don't know what he is telling me anymore.

Gangsters? Tapping my phone? Tracking my car? Knowing my routine?

Drugs in the house? Well, yeah that is true. I found that but I won't tell Edward just yet maybe he is the godfather of those gangsters he is telling me about.

Fuck My Live… what did I do wrong to have all this shit happening to me?

Breathing through my nose I swallow and ask, "Ok, what is your plan. I assume you have one, seeing you know all this and didn't call the cops or FBI. And why do I need to leave? And oh huh where are we going? Who and what are you…? What do you want from us?"

I feel myself getting into panic mode. Damn not now. I faint when I start to panic because I stop breathing.

And there I go… into the black…

The last thing I hear is. "Fuck, stay with me…"


	6. Chapter 6

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

Chapter 6

"Fuck, stay with me…"

Shit she passed out on me. Well, maybe it is for the best at least for now. It is a lot to take in.

Would I believe the kidnapper if he told me all this? Probably not…

We are at the pit stop. I park at the back of the house and honk once.

The guys are all here, their vehicles ready to get back where they came from once we are done.

Jasper and Pixie are coming out of the house towards us.

"What do we have here?" Jasper asks me.

"My neighbor from across the street and her kids," I tell him.

"What did you do to her?" Pixie yells at me.

"Nothing, she fainted on me… while I told her about the gangsters." Then I ask "Why would I do something to her? Why do you think I would do something to her?!"

I get out of the car and open the trunk. We open my jeep's trunk and all her stuff is transferred into my trunk.

The kids fell asleep so that is in my favor, not being used to having kids around.

I go to the toilet. In the meantime Pixie and Jasper take the kids into the house and lay them on the couch, still asleep.

She is waking up from fainting just when I get back to the car. She starts screaming for her kids when I say, "They are inside sleeping. Come we need to eat something and they need a diaper change."

She follows me into the house and runs to the couch when she sees them. Satisfied they are not harmed she turns to me "You outside now!" her eyes burning full of anger.

I nod and walk in front of her outside.

"WTF… tell me the true now… what is going on?!" she demands.

So I tell her everything again but now with more details. She sits on a chair and listens to me tell her everything. Her head is sinking more and more into her hands.

"So what do I do now? I don't have the money to move again…" she tells me with tears in her eyes. "I don't know if I can trust you and your friends but I have no place to go and… where is my car? So that means I am forced to stay with you?!" the tears run now.

"One of my friends is taking your car back to your house… just to get them of our tail. He will be staying in your house for a while packing everything to move it into storage. You can never go back there! I am sorry… we will help you find a new home in a better neighborhood." I explain to her. "But now we need to get going. We need to be at my safe house before dark. We are not safe yet. They know we were here… and will come looking for you when they notice it ain't you in your house. So let's eat and then hit the road again."

After eating and a toilet break, the kids wake up and get a new diaper. Never knew a kid could smell that bad. We get into my jeep and drive off.


	7. Chapter 7

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter 7

**"****_Where are we going?"_**** I ask him.**

"_Can't tell you that, Top-secret… safety rule number one!"_

Well how can that be a safety rule if I don't know where I am? How can I make sure I know how to get away in case of an emergency? Or… oh no… he wasn't telling the true and he's still kidnapping me and doesn't want me to know where I am so I can't escape…

I need to memorize things we cross while driving to there but I don't know where we were when we got into the jeep. Well, any information is better than nothing at all.

Twilight is coming and soon I will not have anything to memorize because of the dark. I sigh… at least the kids don't know what is happening.

We are driving in the back roads and I am not familiar here. I don't see anything that will tell me where I am. I turn to watch my kids, they're asleep again. Riding in a car does that to them. I wish I was that small again and everything was still ok.

It takes us another 2 hours before he turns of the road onto a dirt road, big trees are around us soon and it is pitch-dark. My hands grasp the leather seat of the car and I shut my eyes. He drives hard and the trees are so close by. I am terrified we will hit one.

The further we drive, the more snow appears on the road. I can feel it in my ears that we're riding on a mountain. Soon all around us there is nothing more than snow and pine trees.

"_We are there."_ his muscular voice tells me.

I squeeze my eyes shut and open them to gaze around me looking for 'there'… seeing nothing.

"_Where?"_ I ask.

"_Look at my left."_

And indeed I see something, a wooden cabin.

"_Let us get the kids inside. After I turn off the car it will get cold in no-time."_

While I grasp Jade, he grasps Jackson. Hoping they will sleep until tomorrow morning.

We walk to the cabin but with no snow boots on it takes me some effort to get there.

Edward is already inside with Jackson on the couch trying to light the fireplace. Some candles are lit around the place. He sees me watching them.

"_We have no electricity here, no sewage. This is survival back to basic. The only way they can't find us. Your Iphone is at your house so they can't track you."_

No! How can I be so stupid, my phone, I could have called the cops. I mentally slap myself.

"_It is late, tomorrow we talk more. I have two bedrooms, one for the kids and one for us…" _he doesn't even blink when he tells me this.

"_No way are we sharing a bed!"_ I say. I want to scream, but the kids would wake up.

"_Sorry… it is that or freeze to dead on the couch, take your pick. The kids have a single bed, we have a double bed."_ he shrugs and walks toward the couch to pick up Jackson.

I have no choice again and follow him with Jade in my arms.

When the kids are in bed, he opens a cabinet door to take out two glasses and from another cabinet he brings out a bottle of rum.

"_Drink this to numb yourself. You will be able to sleep some with it."_

I look at him like he's lost his mind.

He rolls his eyes and whispers angrily_ "I am not a monster. I don't do forced sex with drunken girls." Looking into my eyes he says "If and only if we ever have sex, it will be from your initiative…"_

He takes my hand and puts the glass with rum in it _"Drink!" He orders._


	8. Chapter 8

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

Chapter 8

**Did I tell her we don't have hot water?**

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

Hmm I guess not.

"_Edwaaaard! I hate this place!"_ she yells from under the shower.

I laugh and walk to the door. _"Bella…"_

We talked last night and she told me their names and how life was beating her with all this heavy shit. The rum made her talk for hours, guess she can't take her booze.

"_I forgot to tell you… we don't have hot water. That needs to be made just like back in the days of cowboys and Indians…"_ I grin knowing the kids are awake because of her scream and some little bare feet walking in the room next to mine... ours.

I was awake most of the night so I took it on me to grasp all our things out of the jeep.

A good thing too, because in the hours I did sleep a snowstorm started and now we can't even open the windows and the door to get out, the cabin is snowed in.

I haven't told her yet. But we are stuck here till spring because once it starts snowing it won't stop. We are deep into the mountains where the sun is hard to find, no one knows there is a cabin out here. The road to it isn't on any map; the village closest to us is 50 miles away.

This is bear country and bears rule here. It is not safe to be outside without a hunting rifle.

I found this place when I was in training for combat… survival one-o-one. Built the cabin myself, took me months. Every year I come back here to escape real life for a few weeks and improve the cabin. I have running water, well in the summer time. The water ain't running now, it will be frozen after Bella has taken the cold shower. That is the last of running water we had, the tank will be empty now. It is a good thing I decided to build it inside the cabin; winter cold won't freeze it and keeps the tank in one piece. We need to think of a way to fill the tank with snow now, to keep water running. Maybe I can build a fire under it so the snow will melt faster and it will not freeze over.

Bella is dressed faster than ever, her lips a shade of blue from the cold water so the coffee I made will be welcome.

The kids are at the table eating a sandwich I made for them.

I think it is funny how they accept the fact that I am here and that we are in a wooden home.

Bella looks bewildered. She is probably thinking the same thing.

"_Euh… I have some not so good news,"_ I tell her while I look at her pleading with my eyes to walk with me, which she does "_look at the window."_

She looks and her mouth falls _"Fuck, how… what…"_ Blink… blink…

"_Snowstorm," Is all I say as s_he sits down on the rocking chair. _"We will be stuck in here until spring. There is no road so it is not safe or possible to drive. In the winter the sun is not strong enough to melt the snow and walking in bear country is too dangerous…"_

She looks at me her eyes big as saucers _"Bear country?! Are we safe in this cabin? Do we have enough food? SPRING?! What do you mean with spring? Like spring the season? Fuck you! Why did you take us here? Are there even gangsters lurking around my house? Are you some ax murderer? Oh God… please don't hurt my children… don't let them see you hurting me…"_ She is on her knees in front of me now… begging…

"_I won't hurt you or your kids. I am not an ax murderer. Yes we are safe from the bears inside the cabin. Yes, I mean spring next year. I AM SORRY, but this was the safest place I could think of to save YOUR LIFE AND YOUR CHILDERN'S LIFE!"_

She nods and I see a single tear running down her cheek. She gets it now, it is all real… the gangsters… the treat… everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter 9

It has been four and a half weeks since we got here. A routine is built and the kids are fine, playing with the few things we could get before running away. It helps that they still sleep most of the time.

Bella is pissed off, like a real big pms–way pissed off, but I see her getting more relaxed each day.

It is in her eyes, the way she sometimes looks at me when she thinks I can't see it… and because we have hot water now. I think that is one point for me.

But given the circumstances she is doing fine. It isn't a small thing to realize that you rented a house, in which drug dealers played hide and seek with their drugs. And that there is a bounty on your head because you have made their drugs disappear.

After which you are kidnapped by a strange man with your children until the spring in his cabin to have to live together or even survive. With no way to escape and then to have to rely on his word 'it will be fine' with no certainty that the story he has told you really is the truth. I'd also be pissed off.

So I do my best. I stay out of her way (as far as that may be) and help her with the household. I make sure the fireplace stays on, that the kids have fun and in the evening that she has time for herself. But I also make sure that she is talking about what is bothering her, just to make sure that we keep the air around us clean. No place for irritations so we don't have to walk on egg shells.

We survived thanksgiving without a turkey, but hey the kids have no idea yet of the holidays so Bella will make it up to them next year.

I will try to get out of the cabin to find a small tree for Christmas. I can't take that away from them too.

It will be hard because the snow is still roof high and I want it to be a surprise for all three of them. Maybe that will be the thing to unfreeze Bella to me, because despite the burning fireplace, it can sometimes be very cold here within.

I hope it is the way to convince her to come with me to the bed to sleep instead of with the mattress on the ground.

Four and a half weeks. It has been four and a half weeks since we were taken and put into this cabin.

I am grateful the kids are doing fine, but I am still so angry at the world, at the broker who rented me the house, at myself for not paying attention at my surroundings, at Edward for taking us, at the snow for keeping us indoors, at the gangsters, at the police for not capturing the gangsters…

Why? Why me… why oh why…?

I can't help myself as the tears run down my face again. It amazes me that I still have tears after crying so much.

The only time I let myself go is in the shower, where silently I cry till I feel slightly better.

It helps to talk to Edward every night before we go to sleep, but still he is the reason we are here.

He knows I am still angry at him but what he doesn't know is that I am also grateful for saving our lives and that one reason why I am angry at myself is because I think he is drop dead gorgeous. That my dreams are becoming more and more sinful with him as a lead actor.

I blame it on the fact that he is the only man in the house and Jake being the last man who rocked my bed. Tarzan ain't doing it for me like that real hot erect piece of meat called penis.

My body shivers at the thought of it; my vagina gets a flashback of a good workout.

There is no way out of this, I think that even a cold shower ain't gonna fix this so I let my fingers do their magic.


	10. Chapter 10

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter 10

Tomorrow is December 24th and I still don't have a tree, so I need to do it now. Bella and the kids are sound asleep. I go to the backroom where the water tank is and after an hour of shoveling snow I am standing outside. it is dark as hell. My flashlight is not much but it will have to do. Another hour later I find a perfect tree. With my little ax it takes me some work but I am back at the cabin within two hours. It started snowing again so I know that I am back just in time because when it snows here, it SNOWS here.

Once inside I shake the snow from the tree and find a bucket to place the tree in it. I decorate the tree with some handmade ornaments (well I did my best, with only some paper in different colors and little time left) and go to bed, hoping to sleep a bit knowing the kids will be awake in three hours. "What is that sound? Why do you scream? Let me sleep some more… please." I know I need to wake up, but damn my eyes won't open. Need more sleep. "Ough," a knee hits me in the stomach and then more giggles and screaming. "We have a tree!" Two little voices scream at me. I smile. That is why I did it, to see and hear these voices and faces happy. "Come kids let Edward wake up and get on some clothes." Bella sounds not so happy. When the kids are out of the room I want to sit up to dress when I hear Bella speak to me. "How did you got out of the cabin? You told us it was impossible! What more did you lie about? Just when I thought I could maybe trust you…" "Shit Bella, I did it last night. I wanted to surprise you all. I worked an hour before I could stand outside… AN HOUR! Just to make you happy and to see how bad it is out there. And what do I get? More angry Bella… well I have had it with you! I saved your goddamn life and what do I get not even a THANK YOU!" I know I'm acting like a lunatic but I have had enough, "You want to go outside, go but don't expect me to safe you again…" I turn around get my clothes and walk into the shower. Never again will I do a thing for that woman! I throw my clothes on the chair and step into the shower forgetting that it needs to get warm first. "FUCK! What more?"

It takes me a minute to realize that Edward is really mad because of me and my big mouth. I feel ashamed. I know what he did was of his good heart but I felt betrayed. He went outside like in the open air, getting a look of something different than these walls. I know the things I said were hurtful. I need to watch what I say.

After half an hour Edward finally walks out of the shower. When he is in our room I walk in there too. He stands there in only a towel around his waist and I swallow while I scan his body. I can't help myself, he looks so good. I feel his eyes on me; my face turns almost purple, he caught me ogling him. "Bella, as you can see I am trying to dress myself and not in the mood for another angry tornado called Bella." "I… I know… I… I just wanted to tell you I am sorry… I never… never should have said all those things to you." I rush toward him and hug him. Slowly his arms hug me back. God that feels so good. Then I hear the kids scream like bloody murder!


	11. Chapter 11

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter11

I jump out of his arms and run to where the screams come from.

Then I see it. A squirrel runs on full speed in the living room going nuts he wants out of here. I know the feeling.

The kids run into my arms and cry their hearts out. Edward was right behind me and after the first glimpse of the squirrel he ran away to get something which I now identify as a sort of bat.

He tries to catch the squirrel, but it looks kinda funny such a big man trying to outsmart a small squirrel. The kids are now on the floor laughing so hard that tears are running down their faces. There is nothing I can do to stop me from laughing with them and soon all three of us are out of breath from laughing.

Edward's humor isn't with us and he gets grumpier with the minutes ticking by and the squirrel running around.

I realize I need to help him and together we catch that smart and fast little squirrel. The kids are looking funny at us as we celebrate with a happy dance and a big hug, with Edward kissing my forehead.

I suck in a big breath and we both freeze. He and I both felt it, that tingling sensation where his lips touched my forehead, within a blink of an eye we let go and stand next to each other.

"_What was that?"_ I whisper.

"_I don't know."_ he answers.

"_Well, I have had enough excitement and don't want to do that again anytime soon so I am letting this squirrel go outside."_ Edward tells the kids.

I know better and am sure it won't come back or go outside for that matter when the squirrel is suddenly silenced.

"_Edward!"_ I scream in a whisper.

"_Look, here is where I went outside just a few hours ago…"_ he points to a window and all I can see is snow _"It started snowing last night again so it was the only way. I am sorry for the squirrel and for you having to witness it."_ He says and I can see he really means it. "M_aybe you can make a Christmas dinner from it, for the kids… I didn't bring a fancy diner with us when we needed to split."_

I barely keep my coffee inside. "W_ell uhm… I don't think I can do that…" _

"_Well, it is alright I will do it…"_ he smiles at me.

Somewhere inside I know it is a man thing. He is proud of catching dinner for us but I can't help and feel sorry for the squirrel and I don't think I will eat tonight knowing that the little thing is on the plates of the kids. But I also know that it is fresh meat full of protein and that is good for their growing bodies.

"_Just don't let them know." _

Little did I know… the kids loved it.

When later that night the kids were sleeping, I was feeling down. It is Christmas and I don't have presents for them, we can't go outside and play in the snow. We can't walk in the village looking at all the decorations the people made. We don't even have real decorations, just some handmade paper ones… the ones that Edward made, the same ones the squirrel nearly destroyed.

"_Bella, what is the matter, you look sad?"_

"_Oh Edward… I just have some Christmas blues."_

"_Anything I can do to help you get over it?" _

Well… yeah I can think of something but I can't say that out loud so I just answer _"nah."_


	12. Chapter 12

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter12

I can see Bella is thinking about something. She gets that look in her eyes when she does. But when I asked what was wrong she really didn't tell me.

I think I know… no presents under the tree…

I run to our bedroom and pull out my tools…

"_Bella? Will you come here and help me?"_

She comes to me with questions in her eyes. _"What?"_

"_I know we don't have presents but we can make something for them… Are you game?"_

"_Oh Edward… what a good idea,"_ Bella's smile is brighter than a star and my heart skips a beat because of it… What the hell?

We pick two pieces of firewood and do a good attempt to cut out a shape of boat and a doll (sort of)

It takes us a lot of hours and while doing it we talk, like really talk.

He tells me his story and I tell him more of mine.

I understand him a little better now.

When he was eighteen he joined the army and when he was thirty he became part of the special-forces, where his carrier ended February this year after an injury which almost killed him.

That is the reason he was able to keep an eye on us and the gangsters. He is still recuperating.

The thing is; I never noticed anything wrong with him so I wonder where the injury is… I saw him standing in a towel and never saw a scar, but did not look for it at that moment either.

So was is under the towel or did I simply not see it?

I think he saw me thinking about it, when he looked me in the eye and said. _"I caught a bullet just at the top of my right hip, which broke, and my bowel was perforated. Luckily I was quickly taken to the hospital and was soon on the operating table; that saved my life."_

"_WOW… how… never mind… Are you OK now? You do all the heavy work… does that not stand in the way of your healing? Let me look at the wound…" _I drop to my knees right in front of him.

My hands are already at his pants when he sucks in a deep breath and his voice drops a few octaves, _"Bella… what are you doing?! The wound has healed already. It is just my hipbone that sometimes bothers me…"_ his hands are on mine and I suddenly feel the heat of his crotch radiating through his pants. I look into his eyes seeing lust in them, hands forgotten my lips partly open.

I lick them and his pupils grow larger. He lowers his head slowly giving me a change to stop him but I am in no way stopping him. I need to know how his lips feel. I've dreamt of them for weeks now.

Hmppffft not only his lips… I will tell you. Since the towel-accident as I call it. His whole body stars in my dreams, rocking on my dream clouds.


	13. Chapter 13

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter13

Oh God! Why is he moving so slowly? I decide to close the small distance between us and claim his mouth with mine.  
Our tongues dancing the Paso doble together ignite the fire within us.  
He pulls me up and on his lap; our hands are roaming each other's body presents forgotten.  
I pick at his sweater to try and get it over his head. With his help I manage to get it off. Then it is my sweater that lands on the ground, followed by my bra.  
He looks at my breast and swallows "They are just right, beautiful and fit perfectly in my hands."  
His mouth lands on my left breast while his left hand plays with my right nipple. I throw my head back and moan; this feels so good.  
When his teeth rap my nipple I shiver all over my body. I even feel it down there.  
My panties are feeling wetter and wetter with each passing minute.  
My hands find his hair, pulling at it while pushing his head into my breast at the same time.  
His left hand goes over my belly down to the button of my jeans.  
His mouth finds mine again. I nibble at his lip as he opens my jeans, his hands finding their way inside one to the back and one to my front.

How in the world did we come to this point?  
She moans and my dick is responding… all thoughts forgotten, thrown back in my mind.  
My finger finds her sweet little nub, heat glowing from it. I feel its need to be touched; my fingers join forces and help the nub, creating a new deeper moan. She lets her head fall back. Her eyes roll, her mouth opens to get more air, she is breathing heavily and her hands stop moving.  
Damn how long has it been for her? I wonder. She responds so fast.  
I feel how her body is quickly becoming more aroused and I slit one finger inside her. Her hips start swinging to the rhythm I have set with my fingers both inside and on her nub.  
My pants are getting tighter and tighter at this vision. Then she falls into an orgasm, I never saw a girl look so beautiful.  
When she is back I see the look in her eyes, lust and something more… I can't pinpoint what, but I don't care at that moment because her hands surprised me and my dick by taking it out of my pants and… Oh Yeah! That feels too good…

I just had the most amazing orgasm EVER and now I need to give him the same feeling.  
So I take out his… wow… beautiful and big cock and slowly work it going up and down, rolling my finger over the top and going up and down again. While doing this I look into his eyes. He closes his eyes and lowers back his head panting with a growl… "So good…"  
I wonder if I dare… Then I decide yes, I dare. And slowly get of his lap working my way between his legs.  
I stick out my tongue and lick off the pre cum and see how shivers start covering all his body. "Shittt…" He hisses.  
I let my tongue slide around his head. His hands are now on my shoulders so I know I'm doing something right.  
Then I take a deep breath and slowly suck his cock into my mouth, adding a little drooling for some friction and lubrication. He is now moaning, his hands get onto my hair helping me set a good rhythm.  
"Oh Bella… this feels so good," I hear him mumbling "Bella I don't want to come in your mouth… so slow down for me, please…"  
I don't want him to come in my mouth either, so I let go of his cock, look into his eyes and say "Take off all your clothes and come to bed with me…" I can hear my own voice; it is raw and horny…  
~*~


	14. Chapter 14

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter14

I run to the bedroom and jump on the bed. I have never felt this way, not even in the beginning with Jacob when everything was still good and well.  
I take off my clothes, well the rest of it, and get under the blankets and start giggling. I feel nervous. Then I hear Edward coming into the room.  
I stop breathing, no towel this time, my jaw drops to the floor. I take a good look at him scanning his body. I linger at the now visible scar but not too long because just slightly to the right is something more enticing calling for me.  
I sit on my knees looking… probably like a fool… at this beautiful cock standing there proudly, fully erect just for me.  
Slowly Edward walks to the bed. I only notice this because the cock is swinging left to right.  
"Bella…" I hear "if you keep looking like that I will not make it long enough to make this night worth rememberring…"  
I look up into his eyes and shyly laugh a bit "Sorry… it is just so beautiful and big and it has been a long time since…"

Before she can finish the sentence I am on the bed, lips locked on hers.  
Our hands are back roaming our bodies. I let my hands travel, one to her pussy and the other one to her buttocks.  
She moves her hips, letting me know what she wants so I give it to her.  
My fingers start playing her clit and sliding in and out of her vagina using both hands so I sit next to her on my knees. This way she is able to take my penis in her hand and play with it.  
Which she does and very well might I say…  
"Bella… stop… before it ends here…" I manage to say.  
She stops and her hands grasp my arm. I didn't stop. By now I can feel her getting close and I lay her on the bed. "I need to be inside you now."  
She nods her head spreading her legs for me. I see her pink pussy and decide to hold on a little longer. The need to taste her is so strong my hands make way for my mouth. I lay her down and my mouth finds her vagina, while licking it, I see her playing with her breast and my hands having their own mind suddenly go there and take a nipple each rolling it between my fingers. While she kneading her breasts arouses me even more our hands enjoying playing with her breast together I can't bring myself to stop it.  
I pinch the nipples and she being on the verge of orgasm, explodes in my mouth shaking and shivering, panting and moaning to get back to me. I climb up to meet her eyes my mouth kissing her all over.  
I look into her eyes as I place the tip of my cock at her entrance and she nods so I slide into her with ease. Her vagina is all moist thanks to her arousal and her orgasms.  
I never felt anything so good. I need to go slow if I want it to last. I take multiple deep breaths to control my aroused state of mind. When I am fully inside her I stop moving just to play with her breasts hoping that will give me some time to calm down and get me of the edge…  
~*~


	15. Chapter 15

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter15

Oh never… never have I felt so full. This is mind blowing. I see stars, feeling high from the two orgasms I just had…

But here I go again. I feel it building inside my body…

We are playing with my breasts and that is all that's needed to make me fly again, just when he pinched my nipples I felt another orgasm take over my body.

He starts moving his hips stretching my orgasm to beyond anything I ever felt.

I feel him grow larger and thicker. His breathing becomes shallower; his movements faster; his hands grab my hips and…

"_Aargghhh"_

Hot seamen flies inside my pussy, shot after shot coating my inner walls. He stops moving and starts kissing my neck, just behind my ear making its way to my mouth. We French kiss till our hearts are beating slower and we somehow get our breathing under control.

He pulls out and lays on his side next to me; his hands wandering over my body. _"Never in my life did I have better sex than just now."_ he tells me with a smile.

"_Well back at ya…"_ I say, because well let's just face it. Jake wasn't good in bed. I know that now.

I feel exhausted and close my eyes just enjoying the feeling of his hands roaming my body.

I see Bella is exhausted and closes her eyes. She looks so beautiful now that she is fully relaxed. Her breathing slows and I know she has fallen asleep.

I get out of bed and make sure the living room is decent enough for the kids to find in the morning.

When I return back to the bedroom, Bella is laying on her belly with one leg up so her but is showing since she sleeps on the blanket instead of under.

She is still nude and my libido is growing again. I crawl onto the bed and start kissing her feet, going up while kissing. When I am at the back of her knee I know she is awake but trying not the show it.

I just keep kissing. I meet her inner tight and her breathing is faster… I can smell her arousal. Her legs open some more, more proof that she is awake.

I sit between her legs and skip her pussy kissing up her back, when I am at her shoulder and neck I bite her softly. She moans loudly.

"_Bella, I need you again…"_

"_Yes, take me_" she whispers pushing her backside against my rock hard cock.

_That's all I can take "Get on all fours, head on your pillow… ass up in the air."_

She follows my order and I can see the moist running down her leg.

Damn, so hot… so quick…

I know I should really take it easy on her but my brain stopped working when I saw her pussy full of moist.

My hands steady her hips as I let my cock slip in. OMG! How can it be that it feels so good?

What makes Bella so different from the other women I have been with? I'm not sure but I love the fact that she is.

I keep my rhythm slow now, hoping to last longer. My fingers find her clit and Bella starts moaning. She turns up our slow pace and soon we are at a fast pace close to the finish line.

It is a close one, but Bella finished first and I came close after her.

After cleaning ourselves, we quickly fall asleep in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter16

Waking up I feel every muscle in my body aching, like I did a heavy work out at the gym. Well I think it would feel like that I've never been one to exercise much.

I smile. It wasn't in the gym but it was a big work out, a very _very_ nice work out.

Then it hits me… we didn't use a condom. I let myself fall back in bed and wake Edward up.

"_Goddammit, Edward! We didn't use protection last night!"_ I half scream at him.

Hoping the kids won't hear me. Of course that hope is gone when I hear the door open.

"_Damn."_ I mumble.

"_Edward, we need to talk about this when the kids take their nap,"_ I say through my teeth.

I put on a smile and hug my babies. They are getting so big all of a sudden.

After we all went through our morning process of dressing and stuff, we started making breakfast.

It is something that is becoming a routine, I thought to myself. It didn't even cross my mind in all these weeks but we are all acting like a family on a really big holiday, I smile… I like it.

But then I think what will happen when we go back to our home? Can we get back home? What will happen with Edward and me… Edward and the kids…? No, I told myself. We'll see that when it is time for that.

I don't hear Jade and Jackson, that usually means trouble….

I walk into the living room and there under the tree I see them… they unwrapped the toys we made and are playing with them. They look happy.

I go back into the kitchen and give Edward a hug. _"Thank you"_ I whisper in his ear.

He returns the hug and asks _"What for?"_

"_For giving us so much, without asking something back…"_ one tear falls down on my cheek.

He catches the tear with his thumb, holds my face and kisses me in the forehead then holds me tight.

"_Bella, you are giving me back so much without even knowing it. You give me your trust. You gave me your body… your kids… I love them as my own already. How can you think you don't give me anything?"_

I don't know what to say so I give him another hug and hold him in it. I feel another kiss on my head. I can definitely get used to this.

"_Let's go to the kids"_ he whispers.

God, how can I ever let them go in the spring? How can I let them walk away? I wonder…

We take a sit in the living room; the kids are playing with our self-made toys. I smile…this is it... I like this... I can feel my heart growing… I won't let them go, I know Bella is feeling something for me… it isn't love yet… but a little flame is burning in her for me. I felt it last night. So maybe she will stay with me… I need to keep that little flame burning and hopefully let it grown to something more.

Hell maybe something else is growing in her too… how could we forget a freaking condom?

Do I even have condoms here? I don't think so… so I think tonight is a onetime thing then.

Oh please let me find some condoms… I really don't think I can survive 2 months laying next to her in a small bed without feeling myself explode in her again…


	17. Chapter 17

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter17

Somewhere else in a little town they used to call home…

"_Boss, we finally got something."_

"_Well spill it; I don't have all day to wait for it!"_ I say to the boy.

"_She was last seen at the mall, there she met a man and together they drove away in her car. The man isn't the father of the twins. He died while she was pregnant, a freaking bus hit him."_ the boy tells me.

"_Well, do we know who the man is?"_ I ask him impatiently. I hate having to fish for information.

"_No, not yet. We are scanning his face, but it isn't very visible. The mall hasn't got the best surveillance cameras. Hell it is even a wonder they were able to get them, usually they tape over them after four weeks."_ he tells me.

"_No shit… well get back to work then."_

Shit, not only did that bitch got a bag of my dope but she also knows too much and now she has disappeared with this mysterious guy.

I wonder if this could be the same one who beat the hell out of my guys the night before she disappeared. It is too much of a coincidence; this has to be connected somehow.

It has been weeks since then. We saw right away that somebody else started living in her house, that is when we started observing her house more. Her car was there but she and the kids were not.

A man and a woman moved in, all her stuff was replaced and put into a storage unit in some town fifty miles from here. Yeah, I let my guys follow the moving van. I think it was a smart move.

I have put some eyes on the storage twenty for seven. I know moms want memorials of their kids so I know she will show up one day. And when the time comes I'll be waiting.

The house where her car was last at, according to the tracking device, is an empty house. I had eyes on it too but after three weeks of nothing I pulled my guys off it. I believe it to be a dead end.

Maybe she just checked it out, who knows. We even went inside of it, the dust was everywhere even the kids from a nearby town don't come there to hangout, like we just to do in an empty house.

There wasn't one graffiti or broken window... nothing… still nobody lived there or went there.

I checked out the owner, it is from some old lady who lives in an elderly home. Another dead end, she has no living kids or grandchildren.

This is too well covered up… SHIT… the bitch got help from an expert! She is underground somewhere. Who is the person that's helping her? I have to find her and I have to find her soon!

I need to check her personal data again, but now more closely checking for… for what exactly? Hell I don't know.

We need to know who that guy is. He is the key to all this.

I think the people in her house are his people too. We need to get them, I need them.

"_Lucas, I need you to get the people in Miss Swan's house and get them into the warehouse… unseen! And I need it happened today!"_ I shout through my phone.

Yeah, I am going to get ya bitch. I am getting closer to ya and if I find you... you're mine for the taking. And your kids, well I'll give them to the highest bidder. Shit! All the money I am losing over finding you; got to get that back don't I?

That guy ain't even worth a bullet so I will slice him, make him bleed for it.

"_Get Irina over here now!"_ I tell my assistant. He runs out of my office like the devil is after him. He knows to follow my orders right away, or else a bullet will follow and find him. He saw that happen to my last assistant.

Irina is in my office within five minutes. Could have been here faster but it is within my waiting limit.

I shoo my assistant away and look at Irina. Not my first choice but hell that one is running with some guy so I'll take this slut for now.

"_Take of your clothes and lay with your tits on my desk with your legs spread wide. Don't make any sounds and don't you dare let a tear fall. You know what happens if you don't listen to me, don't you?"_

I stand behind her and put on a condom. I rather fuck without one, but hey this is our fuckslut! I don't want a disease. I just want a release.

"_Did you just have another dick in ya?"_ I ask taking a look at her.

"_Ye… yes,"_ she whispers.

"_Damn!"_ I slap my hand over my desk. I don't want to be sloppy seconds the thought of it makes my dick shrink.

"_Shit girl, now I need some other way to release this tension. Go and make yourself useful,"_ I throw away the unused condom and pull on my pants.

While I think of a way to loosen up my phone rings; _"This better be good."_

"_We found out who the dude is,"_ Demetri answers quickly.

"_Well say it; don't make me wait for nothing!"_ I yell in the phone, I really need to blow off steam or someone is going to lose a limb.

"_It is Edward Masen Cullen, an ex-Special Forces Commander. She sure knows how to pick them right boss?"_ I hear him smile, I don't find it amusing.

"_No way! We need to call in The Volturi; these tree brothers would know how to find them."_

"_Time to call in some favors,"_ I tell Demetri.

I pull out my other phone and dial their number.

"_This is The Volturi Company, how can I help you?"_ a young female voice answers.

"_Yes ma'am,"_ I say in my nicest manners _"I would like one of the brothers on the phone please."_

"_Which one would you like me to try sir?" _

"_Well you have Aro, Caius and Marcus, try in alphabetic order Miss."_ I'm trying not to lose my temper here but she is making it very difficult.

"_I'll try for mister Aro first then, sir."_

I grunt my teeth. I bet she is blond.

"_This is Aro Volturi speaking; who do I have the honor of speaking with?"_


	18. Chapter 18

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter18

"_Bella, don't look at me like that… and please don't bite your lip."_ I plead her.

"_Look at you how? And I don't bite my lip."_ she comments back.

"_That look, that look that you want to eat me, and then you bit your lip as you envision it."_ I say back.

She looks at me with big eyes and her face becomes a nice shade of red.

"_I don't do that."_ she tries to safe her ass but her body language betrays her.

I just smile and walk to her.

"_Are the kids sleeping?" _I whisper in her ear standing at her back.

She nods.

"_I need you,"_ I murmur.

She nods again.

"_I want you," _I whisper while running my nose up and down her neck.

She sighs and leans a little bit towards me.

"_I've been fighting this for two weeks now, Bella. But it is getting harder every day and at night when you sleep, damn your ass is wiggling in need too."_ My body gets excited just remembering it.

"_Still I can handle that, but then you sleep talk then I almost combusted. Baby I know you want me; I know you need me too."_

My hands are traveling all over her body by now, she doesn't stop me. She knows I am right. How long we will torture ourselves?

I kiss her neck. I give it small little kisses traveling down taking her blouse down with me, my hands working hard to unbutton it. She shivers, the need is too big.

Oh My Lord… no bra.

It's _my_ time to shiver; my breathing gets heavier and I need to close my eyes just a moment to calm myself. I don't want this ending prematurely.

"_Edward, stop teasing me,"_ she whispers.

She wants to turn around but I don't let her. Instead I make us walk to the wall. With her upper body finally naked, I let my hands roam and tease her body skin on skin.

"_Bella; put your hands high up against the wall,"_ I whisper, I don't know why we're whispering but it is hot. _"Spread your legs."_ I decide to play with her a little.

"_You sure you don't have anything hidden on your body Miss, this is your last chance to declare it!"_ I tell her in a firm voice.

She gets the idea right away and thankfully decides to play along. _"No sir nothing on me,"_ her voice a bit too high.

"_I'm not convinced so we need to search your entire body."_

"_No, you can't do that,"_ she tells me.

"_Yes I can. If I suspect you're hiding something while crossing the border I can and will do that."_ I tell her in a voice that won't allow you to speak again.

I start at her hands, feeling her, coming down slowly touching every part of her. When I am near her breasts she starts to breath heavier.

I deliberately stay away from them.

When I reach her sweatpants, I pull the string. She inhales a quick breath. I bend and pull the pants down with me.

Jeez is she trying to kill me… no panties.

She steps out of the sweatpants and spreads her legs again.

I start my search once more. I begin with her left leg, starting at her ankle and in a sensual manner I bring my fingers up going almost until the cross point and then I stop to do the same to her right leg.

"_OK, nothing on the outside, let's see if there is something hidden inside."_

"_What? NO!"_

"_Excuse me? You are telling me, no? Do you want me to-"_ I can't finish my sentence because she interrupts me.

"_I'll be quiet, I'll behave, sorry." _

"_OK."_ And I try to hide my smirk _"Step back two steps and lower your hands on the wall to just above your hips. Keep your head down between your arms."_

Her breasts are hanging beautifully and I can't stop my hands from going to them.

I knead them and say: _"OK these are good, let's continue the search."_

I let my finger travel on her back along her spine; she wiggles her butt in need now.

When I am at her buttocks she stops breathing.

"_Breath Bella!"_ I remind her, I don't want her passing out on me right now.

"_Sorry,"_ I hear her say very softly.

I start moving my finger again reaching a little lower. When she tries to squeeze her cheeks, I stop her and move my fingers around her rosebud circling it twice and then hit the jackpot.

She is wetter than my mouth. I let my finger slide through her mouth off desire and stop on top of her nub. Her breathing becomes shallow while I play with her nub and it is swollen in seconds. Her need is just as big as mine, I smile.

I let my other hand come in to dip my thumb into her Garden of Eden once, twice and pull out.

Bella is trembling now.

"_Stand still we are not finished yet,"_

I rest my thumb on her rosebud and push a little, Bella moans softly.

I pinch her clit and she pushes against me causing me to press my thumb a bit inside her.

I pinch her clit again, same reaction.

I let my thumb move a little now and slowly push it inside her rosebud.

"_Edward, don't stop… please, so good!"_

"_Can I get inside you, please?"_ I beg her. I can't take this much more.

"_Yes…"_

That's all I needed to hear I let go of her clit and pull down my sweatpants and underwear, freeing my very erect penis. I let myself slide through her lips and coat it with her moist.

At the same time I push in, I let my thumb slide in too. Bella seams to relax because of it just enough to forget my thumb for a moment.

"_Tsssk," she says taking a deep breath, "aah don't move baby… just let me adjust a bit I feel so full." she breaths. _


	19. Chapter 19

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter19

After I finished talking with Aro I knew it will only be a matter of time before the bitch was here and I would get my stuff back.

I am lucky I didn't blow away all my cash so I could safe my ass when the mob wanted their money for the coke.

But now I have no escape anymore, I need my shit!

But first I need to calm the fuck down, before I get a heart attack or something. That would do me no good right now.

The door flies open and Lucas walks in. _"Never heard off knocking?"_ I say angrily, he's been testing my patience lately.

"_Sorry Boss."_ He says in a hurry. _"Everything is ready for the new guests."_

"_Good we will pick them up tonight."_

"_I am going to see Tanya. I need to blow off some steam."_ I tell him.

"_Tanya? Boss, you know she is sick, right? I mean, like... you-don't-want-to-touch-her-with-a-stick kind of sick."_

"_Jeez, I am so horny and fucked up I need to get laid… I am this close to pulling your pants down."_

"_Boss, you know I would do anything for you but that is where I draw the line."_ his eyes almost jump out of his head.

"_I said almost, you moron. You know I don't do guys! I need a girl. I need _the_ girl. I need _her_!"_

"_Well, I can't get you her yet, but there is a new girl downstairs."_

"_Is she clean?"_

He nods his head and together we walk down the stairs. I need to blow some steam.

"_Jasper, did you notice they are following us more? And the house is being watched more."_

"_Yes, Pixie lady. I noticed. Something is going down. I think we need to up our security."_

"_I don't like it. We need to contact Edward somehow."_

"_You know we can't. Heck we don't even know where they are."_

"_What is it about this girl that has Edward so on high alert and the gangsters after her?"_

"_I don't know love but do me a favor, please wear your bracelet with GPS all the time. I just feel it in the air that they are planning something. I think they found out that Edward is with Bella and that we don't really belong here."_

"_You wear your ring then too."_

"_Of course, now let's go to bed. Did you set up the alarm with alert-system to Rose?"_

"_Yes, I did."_

"_Boss, the lights are all out."_

"_OK, wait till I get there then we go in."_

It takes me ten minutes to get to the house. We wait for another half hour to make sure there are indeed sleeping.

Then I let the first guys stand post by all the exits and the second group will be picking the locks of the doors, front and back, at the same time.

Once these are open they all storm into the house armed to the teeth to get both male and female, I'm not taking chances here.

It is done in half an hour, they put up a good fight but two against fifteen well… if you win that, then you are really good.

It is a shame that we lost three guys and several are injured, but hey we got them and that is all that matters to me right now.

We take them to the basement of our factory since it is soundproof. We don't want interruptions for what is about to come.

"_Let the guys eat and sleep, tomorrow we need to be ready to find our girl and her hero."_ I say sarcastically. Tomorrow would be a good day, at least for me.

I call Aro and his men, to tell him our part of the deal is done. They can come in and get the information we need out of these two.

It will take them a few hours to get here, so I decide to sleep at home and make my lady happy.

"_What is that sound?"_ my goof of a husband named Emmett ask me sleepy.

"_Shit, that is the security alarm for the house where Jasper and Alice are staying."_ I yell and we both fly out of bed, into our clothes and get our guns and stuff.

"_Call the boys, say _**Trouble in Paradise**_… they know what to do."_

We get to the car and I check to see if everything is in order for the last time.

"_Rose you know we've got everything… let's go!"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Let's go."_

The only good thing about all this… is that it is 4 am, so we got little to no trouble with traffic.

Still it takes us twenty-five minutes to drive to the house and when we get there… there is no sight of our friends, Jasper and Alice, anywhere.

"_Fuck! We are too late!"_ Emmett yells.

He starts kicking around, no use in stopping him, I can't take him so I let him burn off some steam while I start looking about for their stuff hoping that the abductors didn't take their laptop and other gadgets. What I really hope not to find is their ring and bracelet with the GPS inside.

"_Rose, I am sorry for blowing up on it."_ Emmett tells me after he calms down a little.

"_It's OK; don't worry about it right now. Now help me find their laptop."_

After a while we find their laptop and surprisingly Alice's diary, I know it is not nice to read it but we had to find them and we needed some answers about WHO, WHY and WHERE.

Emmett checked the laptop and I started reading the diary. I just hoped it wasn't a personal one, and I was lucky. It was actually a day to day description of the routine of the gangsters and what they looked like. _Alice you smart girl_ I thought.

It was some work to crack the code from the laptop, but we had luck on our side and didn't take as that long.

Jasper still uses our system to make up a code, only our group knows how to crack it. It is something we needed to learn in our Special Forces days, we were an elite group; we are the nerds among them. We broke into safes and computers without leaving any traces but we also stood our own at the frontline.

We made a pact, the five of us, in together - out together. Alice and I were in but only because of our technical knowledge, the big man with all the stripes needed to put his foot down for us but it didn't matter to us we were all together, but no one could know about it.

They didn't want a woman doing a men's job. Pfhh! we are as good as those men, maybe even better.

But after Edward's accident we all quit and found others jobs. We were living under the radar until Edward called us a couple off weeks ago.

He needed help to save a lady and her two small kids. I saw right away he liked her more than he let us know.

God I hope they are_ all _safe.


	20. Chapter 20

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter 20

I didn't tell Bella everything about all that was actually available to us. And I knew that had I told her she would have been tempted to use it. But as I always say safety comes first.

What I mean is that I still have a way to make contact with the outside world, but that is our last resource only to be use in case of an emergency I can't handle myself.

It is an escape button, if I push it… it means all hell has broken lose and we need rescue as soon as possible.

It works two ways because it is our group's security. You know _"All for one and one for all"_ like the musketeers.

And this morning, someone on the other side has pushed the button.

They need help and I am stuck here unable to do anything. I am losing my mind.

What the hell is going on there? Does it have something to do with us? Or does one of the others have heavy problems? I am desperate; I am pulling my hair out and screaming inside my head. I can't let the screams go, I don't want to alert Bella or scare the kids.

I don't want to but I need to tell Bella all of this, just in case it has something to do with us.

We need to talk about what to do, when to do it and the _'what if_s…'

GOD! I can't think. I don't want to lose anybody but we need to make a decision, a real tough one.

WHAT TO DO?

I know something is up. Edward is not himself; he is on full alert mode. He thinks he can hide it from me, but I lived like that for over a year, I can pinpoint the signs.

It is bad; I can feel it in my bones.

Even the kids feel it. They behave like angels knowing to be quiet. But you can't fool kids, they are more perceptive than grownups give them credit and can sense your tension. So I quickly tuck them in bed and make some coffee before finding Edward.

"_Ok, now sit down and tell me what is going on, because I ain't no fool. You have been on edge all day now and that means trouble! So you better tell me now or I'll go nuts and you do not want that!"_

Edward looks at me with big eyes I have never talked to him like that since my blow up after we first came here.

"_Ok, you are right we need to talk."_ He sighs and sits down on the chair across from me, takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

_Here it comes_ I think to myself.

"_Bella, I didn't tell you everything…"_ he starts but pauses.

_Great_ I think _what now?_

"_You know I am an ex Special Forces. You have met a few of my mates. You know we are still very close. But what you do not know is…"_ he takes another big breath and I am starting to get more anguished about what he is trying to tell me. _"…is that we do have a way out of here, but that it is only and I mean ONLY in case of a big emergency, one we can't fix ourselves._

_Now let me finish before you blow up. It is a two way panic button. If I press it our location will be revealed and they, my mates; can come and get us. But each one of us has the same button and now one of them has pushed It."_ he looks at me and waits for my reaction.

I look at him with anger for not telling me about this sooner when suddenly it hits me…

One of his mates is in trouble, big time and we are stuck here.

"_Oh shit Edward, what does this mean?"_ I ask worried. _"Well I get that someone needs help and fast, but does this mean you leave us here alone in the woods with scary bears and lots of snow…"_

"_I don't know why the button was pushed. I hope it has nothing to do with us being here, that the tugs found out that Jasper and Pixie are fake new renters or that they found out that Emmett and Rose are connected to me because that means they know I got you. That I am helping you, that you know things they don't want you to know…"_

I blink as the true meaning of his words starts to make sense. It is my fault they are all in danger right now, so much so that they needed to push a panic button.

Without me noticing tears start running down my face _"I am so sorry Edward, because of me your mates are in danger."_

"_Say what?! No, no, no… that is not true."_

"_Yes! It is… If I hadn't rented that little house, you wouldn't know me, you wouldn't have felt the need to help me and then you wouldn't have needed to let your friends help you with this and then they wouldn't be in danger right now!"_ I stand and slam my hand on the table. I am about to walk into our bedroom when he grasp me and pulls me into his lap.

"_Stop it Bella, this is not your fault! You didn't know about the danger in our neighborhood, or that your house is a place they used to hide their dope in and God knows what else. You didn't know they wanted to hurt you or your kids. The only people whose fault it is it's those assholes, those gangsters, the drug dealers not and I repeat NOT yours."_ All I can do is stare at him and try not to faint since I'm hyperventilating. _"Now I need to find out what is going on which means I need to get outside to my car and hope the battery in my phone isn't dead. Then I need to get to the top of the mountain to see if I have range on my phone and call the Chief."_

"_Who is this Chief?"_

"_It's our lawyer so to speak… not a real one, but close enough. His name is Mr. Jenks."_ I don't think he notices but he's being rubbing my back this whole time and I'm thankful for it, 'cause it's helping me calm down. _"He is the only person who knows everything and can do everything. He is like a saint, an untouchable being. No one knows how he looks like since he only operates by phone. So he is either on your side and does it all or your enemy and well you won't live to tell."_

"_Oh!"_

"_Now you know what is going on but it is too late now to do anything, so let's get to bed and first thing tomorrow I'll go and make that call."_

He picks me up and takes me to bed, where he lays me down and starts undressing me, kissing every inch of my body that my clothes are not covering anymore. I don't feel the cold air surrounding us when his lips are touching my skin.

I know he needs to let go, to forget for a little while what is going on outside this four walls and I don't mind helping him with it, I need the distraction too.


	21. Chapter 21

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter 21

"_Hello, who is calling me this early in the morning?" _This better be good, I hate being waken up so early.

"_Sorry Boss but Aro arrived. They are waiting for you."_ Lucas tells me.

"Fuck, I'll be there in thirty minutes." I need to hurry up. You don't make the Vulturi Brothers wait, ever.

I move as fast as I can manage and get there twenty minutes later. Aro, Marcus and Caius are sitting in my office.

Before getting in I find Lucas to make sure he's been tending them well; the last thing I want is trouble with these guys over stupid mistakes.

"_Lucas, did you offered them something to drink?" _He looks at me startled and shakes his head no… _"Bring them something now, you idiot!"_

I take a deep breath and walk into my office and keep this show moving. _"Aro, Marcus and Caius, I am so glad you were able to come so quickly, did you get all the information I sent you by email?"_

Marcus is the first to speak and I know that is not in my favor… the legends about these guys and how they work are well known in our circle.

Aro is the head of the family, Marcus and Caius are second and third in line. If one of them starts the conversation then you did something wrong.

My mind is running a million miles an hour to check everything I did since calling them but I keep coming empty. I can't find a thing and that is not good. What is it I did wrong?

"_Drake! Are you listening?"_ Marcus voice brings me back to the present.

I was so busy thinking about what I did wrong that I failed to notice I was making a new mistake: Not listen to what was being said.

"_Sorry, Marcus I wasn't paying close attention. I'm so sorry, could you please explain it to me again."_ I know is not badass of me as a gang leader but I would like to keep my head on top of my shoulders, thank you very much.

He signs deeply and starts re-telling me the information but I can sense a bit of annoyance in his voice. _"We have checked the information you sent us and we found some _errors_ in it. So we need you to tell us the true or you'll have a big problem in your hands. And the missing girl won't be it."_

"_Errors? What do you mean?"_ my heart is slowly accelerating as the minutes go by, I don't like how this sounds I better try and fix it and fast.

"_You told us she is a high risk for the operation. But our sources tell us a different story. She is unknown in the business and never even had contact with one of our people. What makes her a high risk, if this is true?"_

"_She has got one of our bags and knows too much about the way we move around here and has seen too many faces."_ I tell them, but regretting it immediately. That was the wrong kind of information to share. I smash my head against the wall in my thoughts.

Aro stands up and places both his hands on the table startling all of us, _"Why were we not informed about this missing bag?!" _

Fuck he is angry.

"_Who do you think you are to make the decision not to inform me about a missing bag? How did she even get her hands on a bag?"_

"_W…w…well uhm we… I mean the boys... they often used an empty house to sell and where people could use, but the owner of the house reappeared and rented the house to her. The boys left the bag behind in a hurry when the real estate agent came and she got her keys to the house. _

_The boys never got the change to get it back. She probably found it because it was gone when the boys could finally go looking for it._

_We were on our way to get the girl when she disappeared. We found out this week that she had help from an ex-Special Forces guy, who lived across the street from her. The night we had planned to get the girl, I had several of my man surrounding her house. But somehow they all got knocked out and when they went to get her the next day the girl and her kids were gone."_

"_So you are telling me, your whole operation is full of errors?!" _Aro tells me, and his tone chills me to the bone. _"First your guys leave a bag of OUR goods in a place known to users, a house which is not yours. Then they let an insignificant girl get hold of it and she disappears with it but on her way to escape she knocks out all your man. And instead of telling me about this bag in the first place, you thought you could solve the problem yourself only to get in more trouble._

_Because now we have two guests at the warehouse, one girl on the run, one ex-Special Forces guy who is helping her, one missing bag and several guys who are not capable of doing their job the way they are supposed to, including you." _

He stops to take a breath and with an icy calmness looks me in the eye before starting again. _"So tell me Drake, what should I do about all this?"_ and crosses his arms in front of his chest waiting for an answer. I just know I am in deep shit.

I let my head fall and swallow the knot that formed on my throat. I can't talk myself out of this one. This town is my responsibility and I failed big time, this is going to cost me my head… literally. I am going to die for this.

"_Well, are you going to answer me or are you just begging for the bullet?"_ Before I can answer Aro gets his phone out and makes a call. _"Get the cleanup crew here pronto."_

He hangs up and turns to look at me once more and I know it's probably the last thing I'll see.

"_We are going to clean up your mess, starting with you."_

With that he turns to his brothers, "Marcus, who is here with us who can be trusted?"

"_Lodovico"_ was the only word that left Marcus' lips with a malicious grin. I knew that name. Lodovico was one of the brothers' most trusted men. He enjoyed getting his hands dirty.

"Let him stay here and take care of this problem. We'll go to the warehouse where Caius can do his magic and put an end to all this before it scales even more."

Caius laughs and it makes me shiver. Those two will be talking that is for sure, no matter how well trained they were. Not even sparing a glance in my direction they walk out of my office and I hear Marcus tell somebody to get in and take care of me.

Taking adeep breathI sit down and close my eyes, this is it. Here I am paying the price of failure, hopefully it would be quick.

I hear boots coming my way and the sound of a gun getting ready to shoot… _Goodbye Bella see you in hell _is my last thought as I feel the coldness take over my body.

"Lucas, who are you and can you bring us to the warehouse?"

"I…I... I am Lucas," _you idiot_ I think to myself, he already knows that. "I am uh was his assistant… and yes I can get you there."

"Well Lucas, who do we make your Boss now?" Aro asks me.

"I don't know sir, maybe Garret. Drake used him for the big stuff he wanted to be done." I answer quickly.

I really don't know what is going to happen now. I haven't heard everything they talked about in the office. I could only hear the things that were said loud enough to be heard from the hallway. But one thing I'm sure of and that is the fact that anyone closely involved in this is going down and I don't want to be next. I know Garret could already be in trouble too if they are really going to clean up the mess Drake made, so better him than me.

"Make a list of all the big guys who worked for him." Aro orders me.

"I will do it right away, Sir. Right after I escort you to the warehouse." I better stay in this guy's good graces if I have any chance of staying alive.


	22. Chapter 22

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter 22

It takes us an hour and a half to get to the car and I really hope my phone still works. It has been weeks since I last used it and it's been very cold this whole time.

I try turning it on only to find that it has really low battery. _"Shit, not good."_

"_I have a car charger, if we start your car maybe we can get it to work then?" _Bella offers me.

On one hand I would feel better knowing what's going on with my friends but on the other I'm afraid our location would be compromised and I'll be putting Bella and the kids in danger._ "It's a big risk to do this Bella, if they have a tap on this phone they can find us."_

"_I know, but we need to help your mates. If you make this call help will be coming our way soon and we will be safe within days, so we can help your friends too."_

I need to make sure she is completely certain that she is ok with this because after I make this call there is not going back, we just need to prepare for whatever outcome we would have to face._ "Bella are you absolutely sure? This phone call would set things in motion and there is no coming back from it."_

"_Yes, I'm sure. Make that call."_

It takes the charger a good twenty minutes to bring the phone to life and for Edward to make the call to Mr. Jenks.

I must admit I am scared mostly for my kids but I can't have someone else's life be put in danger because of me and not do anything about it.

Edward started packing our stuff and I notice he's on edge again so I just help him pack while the kids take their nap, we don't speak we just move. What is there to say…? our little _Utopia_ is over, the safety net is gone.

I feel myself getting into a higher level of too. The kids behave themselves very good and just like yesterday I know they can sense our tension in the air like a blanket covering all of us.

When this is all over we need a big vacation just to forget this ever happened.

After several hours of waiting and trying to be calm I can't take it anymore.

"_Edward,"_ I say on the verge of losing it_ "you need to distract me or I am going to lose my mind."_

He grabs me in his arms and I hold on for dear life._ "Take a shower, I'll feed the kids and put them to sleep. I know it is early, but tomorrow will be a very big day for all of us and they need their rest."_

After my shower I feel a little calmer. I warp myself in warm clothes and walk out to find Edward just coming out of the kids room. He takes my hand and leads me into our bedroom.

Sitting side by side on the bed not letting go of my hands, he turns to look into my eyes and I can't help but hold his gaze, taking a deep breath he begins talking.

"_I don't know what will happen after tomorrow but I know I want _you_ and _the kids_ to stay in my life. I will make them take the three of you to my cousin's house and I will get there as soon as this mess is over. Then I'll make you my wife, because I love you Bella, I want you, me and the kids together forever. I feel like Jackson and Jade are my own and I will raise them as mine, if you'd let me._

_I know this is not how you may have dreamed it to happen but will you do me the honor of becoming my wife after this. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man for as long as we shall live?"_

"_Holy Shit Edward! How can you think of something so big and life changing right now? We don't even know if we will survive tomorrow and you want to…to…"_ I swallow and take a deep breath. I cannot seem to grasp my head around all this. _"You want to marry me? You love me? You love my kids…"_ I'm overwhelmed, here I am running for my life, raising two kids on my own after being abandoned and this amazing man is telling me he loves not only me but also Jackson and Jade and he wants for us to be a family. It's more than I could have asked for.

Edward simply nods his head _"Yes, I love you and want to marry you and I can think of that right now because of the danger we are in. It makes me think of the things that are important in my life… you and the kids... I don't want to face tomorrow without you knowing how I truly feel."_

"_I love you too… and I would love to be your wife after all this… and I think the kids love you too… and already think of you as their daddy... so yes I will marry you."_ I whisper with all the certainty I can muster.

It takes Edward a little bit to register my words but when he does, he pulls me toward him and kisses me with so much passion. It is like he finally can relax and let go. There is so much emotion in this kiss I can even feel it in my toes. This is the kiss of a man in love…

YES! She said yes… and said she loves me. I can't believe it… after all this is done she will be mine... _they_ will be mine. The need to kiss her is so overwhelming I just kiss her with all I am and have. My heart goes out to her with this kiss.

"_Bella, I need to make love to you, all the way baby. I need to feel connected to you in a intimate level."_

"_Yes Edward…yes, I need to feel you too."_

With that said we spent great part of the night in each other's arms, just needing to feel as close as possible.

"_Good morning sweetheart, we need to get going they'll come soon and we need to get the kids ready too."_ Edward says as he bends to greet me with a kiss.

How come it feels different? More effortless?

"_I made you some coffee, so you can wake up fully. I will go wake the kids up while you eat something."_

We don't know how things are going to end up today but for now this man right here and his love for us is our light in the dark.


	23. Chapter 23

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter 23

Even knowing how to crack the computer code it took us a few hours to finally get into Jas and Pix's computer, find out where they were and what to expect of this gangsters who took them. Following the GPS signal installed in their ring and bracelet we arrived to this warehouse and have been waiting for the past 30 minutes assessing the situation and planning our move.

"_Psst Rose, get down! I can see a car coming. Looks like we need to hurry to get Pix and Jas out of there."_

"_You're right Emmett, we need to hurry. Let's see ... we saw four men outside and now with this new arrival we have six on the inside. Something isn't right, they are not careful or they are overconfident."_

"_Well we can't wait any longer, let's just do this."_

"_Em, let's wait till dark and then we go in, after we knock out the four outside. That way we'll have darkness to our advantage."_

"_But babe, we don't know what they'll do with our friends on that time! How can we wait and do nothing if we are already here?"_

"_If we go in now, we have no cover and we are dead before we get in or we are sitting next to our friends … who would help us then?"_

"_OK, we'll wait… I hate it when you're always right."_

The ride to the warehouse was nerve wrecking. The Brothers were completely silent or just talking between themselves in Italian and I could only grasp some words here and there.

"_Lucas, tell me why we are having guest in here?" _Aro asks me when we finally arrive to the warehouse.

"_These two are the ones who moved into the house right after the girl vanished. Drake ordered us to get them. Thinking they would know more about her disappearing and help us find her."_

"_Why would they know more about a girl who lived in the house before they moved in?"_ Aro's voice was getting edgy and you don't want that happening. Think Lucas, you need to fix this.

"_We saw them packing her stuff and place it in a storage unit, plus the girl's car stood in the driveway." _I answer him quickly hoping he understood why we thought they know more.

"_OK, I see…"_ he mumbles mostly to himself before addressing me again, _"that can be seen as an diversion... yes."_

I slowly let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I feel a great need to talk and tell them everything I know, which is not much I think but these tree men are powerful I can feel it in my bones.

Maybe even high up in the mob department.

Their whole charisma is screaming DO NOT MESS WITH ME!

Maybe if I play it right I will survive this whole ordeal.

"_Lucas, please close the door behind you."_ the quiet one suddenly tells me.

I blink trying to understand if they want me gone or for me to stay in the office with them.

I pick the former and close the door behind me on my way out. I decide to wait in the car; that way I can get out of here fast when needed and I also know less so I'm not a loose end.

I have never in my life felt so scared. I know these two _"guest"_ are in big trouble now.

Two and a half hours later the tree brothers come out of the office, smiling. Those smiles almost make me piss my pants. It is too late to run now. I might as well try and put myself together.

"_Lucas, we need another car, one that can drive in the mountains and snow. The guys picked up a phone signal out in the mountains and we are certain that's where the girl is. We'll come back for these two after we have the girl." _Marcus tells me.

"Uhm yes a better car… let me make a call." I start to panic who to call? Who to call?

OH I know! Felix. I need to call Felix! I take out my phone, walk a little away from them and start dialing.

"_Who is calling?"_ Felix answers his phone with a gruffly voice.

"_It's Lucas. I need you to get a four wheeled ride for me pronto, with safety glass in it if possible. I need to drive The Volturi brothers with it."_

"_Jesus Lucas, what are they doing here? Those men are dangerous!"_

"_Shit don't I know. They killed Boss… I am in deep, real deep. But I'm trying to stay alive so please help me fast." _I'm begging him now.

"_I'm on it, give me an hour tops."_ Felix hangs up the phone.

"_OK, my man said it will take him an hour tops to get us the car you need"_ I tell The Brothers once I've made my way back to them. I am so scared I can't even look them in the eyes.

"_Is that the best you can do?" Aro looks annoyed "Well, fine and hour would do. I need to prepare myself for this, so I will take this time to do so."_ Aro tells me but his tone says that if that car is not here in less than an hour I'm going to pay the price.

"_Your boy better hurry,"_ Marcus whispers in my ear confirming what I fear, _"in ten minutes I will be practicing my knives throwing at you."_

"_I'll go call him again!"_ I practically yell while walking away from him and his creepy smile.

"Please have a car… please have a car." I whisper to my phone.

"_What?"_ Felix answers in a rush.

"_How far are you on that car man? This Marcus guy is sharpening his knives already."_

"_I'm on my way now. This car has a difficult alarm system... so hold on. Where are you anyway?" _

"_The warehouse, please hurry…"_

"_GOT IT, ok I'll be there in five minutes. Stall them if you need to." _

"_He will be here soon, around five or ten minutes"_ I tell them as I walk toward the other car.

"Where are you going?" the quiet one ask me. And his tone makes the hairs at the back of my neck stand. Shivers go down my spine, this one is the scariest of the three… Caius. You never know what to expect with him.

"Uhm getting my stuff out of the car…" I ask/tell him.

"Fine."

Those five minutes are the longest ever. But I finally hear the car outside.

I start to walk to the door but a hand stops me before I can get too far.

"No, he needs to come in." Marcus tells me.

I nod. Hoping against hope they won't kill my friend, but now I know is a high possibility.

As Felix walks into the building, I notice he is nervous. He is right to be so.

Marcus tells us to exchanges the keys of the cars.

"I have no keys, I just stole this car for you" Felix tells him "you know how to hotwire a car, right?"

Without even blinking, Marcus moves and I see blood running from Felix his throat.

"Fuck!" I scream

"What? He stole a car and now we need to ride in a hot car!" Marcus tells me like nothing has happened.

"Get in the car Lucas." Aro orders me.

I am too scared by now to do anything else I can only follow them.

As we drive off into the night, nobody is speaking except to give me directions as to where to go.

It takes us about four hours to get to nowhere in the middle of the mountains, were we stop and they tell me to get out of the car.

And the only think in my mind is _this is it_.


	24. Chapter 24

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter 24

"_Rose, I love you but I'm done waiting! You made me stay put when another car came. You stopped me when those four men drove away in that second car, but now I'm going in! You cannot stop me anymore."_ He says to me while getting ready to storm down the place.

"_Alright Emmett, let's go. It is dark enough now anyway."_ I just hope that we are not too late. _"I'll take care of the two on the left side of the building while you handle the two on the right side. When you are done come back to me and we'll go through the front door and take down the three left inside. It's going to be a nice and big surprise for them."_ I tell him already picturing the outcome.

"_Whatever you say babe, whatever you say;" _is his smart comeback.

I shake my head and take a deep breath. Sometimes this man drives me crazy but we'll talk when we get back home. Right now we need to focus.

Once I get to the left side of the building I feel luck on our side because both of the guys guarding this side are laying against the wall smoking. That means they are not paying too much attention to their surroundings. Smoking a cigarette takes away your concentration especially when you are talking to a friend and I plan to use that to my advantage.

I stay in the shadows for a little bit longer while I unbutton two more buttons on my blouse and loosen up my hair. Then I start walking as if I've had too much to drink.

Right away I notice them looking at me and the particular way in which they are doing it, like I am some pray they know they will catch. Yeah right, keep dreaming boys!

I let them sweet talk me, answer some questions they ask like what am I doing here, if I am alone, do I want some company. I let them touch me some and then when they think they hit jackpot, I stub them with a knife on their stomach both at the same time. The look on their faces is to die for. _Oh wait_! They _are_ dying. Hahaha, God I am so funny sometimes.

After a few minutes Emmett comes around the corner of the building, the same satisfied smile on his face. He loves this stuff.

Hand in hand we walk into the building, holding a gun in our other hand. Ready to shoot to kill whomever tries to stop us from getting our friends.

After ten minutes the remaining guards are all eliminated and we find our friends in the back office.

Black and blue, but alive. Thankfully!

As fast as we can, we take them out of the building and into our car. Then we call "The Boys".

Mission one complete.

I call Dr. Cullen, our close friend and the only doc we trust, he earned it.

He's coming to our safe house, the one where we all first met Bella; there he will look after Jas and Pixie so we can start looking for Edward.

The boys intercepted a call from him to Jenks and located his phone in an area deep in the woods up in the mountains. The problem… I don't think they were the only ones.

"Shit! Emmett how long ago did they intercepted Edward's call?" I almost scream when some facts start taking shape in my mind.

"About three hours ago." he answers "Why?"

"How long ago did those men drive off?" I look at him to see if he understands where I'm going with this. And I can see when he makes the connection.

"Three hours ago… ooh! Shit! We need to step on it, they have a three hour lead." And he is right we need to hurry because now not only these men have a heads start but the life of two innocent children and their mom are at stake along with our friend's.

After we drop Jas and Pix of at our warehouse with Dr. Cullen, we race in direction of the area where Edward may be, hoping for the best but fairing the worst.

We know The Boys are on their way too and they should be there before the tugs… should be…

We keep close contact with them. It is in their advance that they all grew up in the woods, not those woods but you know… woods are woods.

They are the best we have for this sort of terrain. All six of them: Sam Uley, Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron. They are a group of men who don't exist on actual records, you know just like the A-team only much better trained and not hunted by the army.

It is near daylight when they arrive, just like us they know Edward and know that he will have an alarm system built all over the mountain and because they haven't seen the car jet they'll wait for us a few miles away from the exact point the signal was intercepted, at the base of the mountain.

But if something might happen they will interfere with out questions asked, the safety of our people is the priority in a mission like this.

Half an hour later they call us, the car we saw leave the warehouse arrived to the mountains. But the men are staying in the car making phone calls.

We agree that they should just stay put where they are and assess the situation and see what will happen.

Emmett has really given his car a work out since we arrive there only two hours later. We meet up with The Boys and watch the car.

It is getting brighter with the sun rising and we are getting impatient. What are those men in the car waiting for? Daylight to blown their cover?

Then we see it. There are more cars coming up this way. We watch how all these men are meeting each other like old friends, hugging and handshaking. It is unreal.

"Fuck!" Embry whisper-yells "more men with guns, what did Edward get himself into?"

We can see this is not your typical gang. These men are part of the mafia and we have to treat wisely if we all want to make it out alive.

Then they all get back in the cars and just wait.

"What now? Are they waiting for more men?" Sam asks. We are all starting to feel a little uneasy.

"I don't know" I answer truthfully. I don't like not being able to predict my opponent's next move. And I think the group feels the same.

We decide to do nothing else but wait for them to make the first move, taking turns doing surveillance so others can take a nap. None of us were able to sleep last night so it is a much needed rest.

It's been six hours of sitting around and still nothing… I wish I knew what these men are planning.

Six more hours of nothing, no mayor movements from the men in the cars but twilight is starting to set in…

Then finally some movement occurs. They are all getting out of their cars at once and it seems like they are getting ready for battle.

So we do the same. Waking everyone up, fixing our weapons and strategizing. We counted a total of 12 men and we only have eight on our side.

Therefor we need to be smart and take them out one at the time. We need to be quick, silent and precise.

We divide into two groups and walk with the tugs only a few feet to the side and back.

The tugs walk in a straight line two after two. This formation makes our job a little trickier but also easier. Each time we need to get two men instead of one but because they don't expect us or anyone else for that matter, they are careless in watching their surroundings instead just focusing on what they have ahead of them which makes it a bit easier for us to attack from the back.

After we get four of them our good luck rounds out a little and we are spotted by one of them. So now they are in full alert, shooting at everything that would move.

The cabin is only three miles away from where we are so Edward must know by now that we are here and hopefully he is ready, 'cause this is not going to be an easy battle.


	25. Chapter 25

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter 25

This is not good, not good at all; about twenty minutes ago the alarm system I have installed throughout the mountain surrounding the cabin went off.

It could only mean one thing; people were on their way to the cabin.

Now, I know that Jenks isn't a fool and he would have called before coming in this close, I have turned on my phone six hours ago. So that means that whoever it is, is not here to rescue us and I need to get Bella and the kids to safety.

We were ready to go at a minute's notice having gotten everything ready the night before; so I gathered Bella and the kids all fully dressed in winter clothes to keep them warm in the snow and after making sure the path was still open I went out first but while they were getting out of the small window we heard gunshots, which lead to three very scared people who don't want to go outside any more.

I am now trying to convince them that it will be safer for them outside a wooden cabin where they can run if the need arises than inside a wooden cabin where they can be trapped by the attacker.

It is to no use... they refuse to leave the cabin so I give up and let them stay in the boiler room; but not before having them promise that when I say 'GO!' they will go no matter what.

I'm still not totally convinced that they will go when the time comes, but I am out of time and I need to get ready for this battle.

I open the floor in my bedroom and get my guns out from a small hidden compartment.

"Tsk, another thing I didn't tell Bella." I whisper softly to myself.

I load up all the guns and making sure I got back up within reach.

I turn off all the lights and make sure Bella and the kids are silent.

My phone is on silence and fully loaded, just when I'm about to put it in my back pocket it vibrates.

"_Jenks, where are you man? My alarm system went off and I know it ain't your guys going up my mountain." _I say answering the call.

"_Well, you are right about that. I got a call from Cullen, telling me you're in trouble." _Jenks tells me.

"_Cullen? How would he know that, more important… what does he know?"_

"_Your mates are the ones who informed him when they brought Jas and his girl in. They were kidnapped by the same people who are now on your mountain. They are after your girl. It's those punks you told me about, but they got some other guys with them. The Volturi brothers and their men."_

"_Fuck, how many of them? Are Jas and Pix OK?"_

"_Jas and Pix will be fine. I don't know yet how many are on your mountain, but I do know that Rose, Emmett and six others are on their way to you. Also fifteen of my guys are about three minutes away from you by helicopter. They'll be there to get you, your girl and her kids off of that damn mountain."_

"_OK, I think that the gangsters are about one mile away from here now, we heard some gun shots. So that probably means Rose, Em and The Boys found them which means they had to slow down on their way up here._

_I can hear your helicopter coming, so they will probably all be arriving at the same time because the helicopter can't land closer than half a mile from here."_

"_Ok then the best thing you can do is to stay inside, it is too late to run for it now especially with two small kids in your arms."_

"_Yes, you are right..."_ I mumble, wishing Bella and the kids listened to me in the first place, then we would be by the landing spot right now.

After hanging up with Jenks I walk to Bella and tell her what is going on. Not because I want to I surely don't but because she needs to know. She is already so scared and full of self-blame I hate having to give her news that would make her feel worse.

Just like I expect, I see Bella's face turn whiter than the snow and I can tell she is biting her lip in order to fight her need to cry.

I hug her as close to me as possible telling her it is not and will never be her fault, that help is on the way by helicopter and the team on land is already fighting the bad guys.

All we can do now is wait and be ready to fight.

Em, The Boys and I are fighting with all we have but we need to hurry up and try to put a stop to this. We can already see the shape of a car ahead of us, which only can mean that we are getting closer to the cabin, to close for my liking.

Of course this is not your typical gang we are fighting against. No, this is the Volturi brothers and their men who are trained specifically for this kind of situations, plus some gang members.

The four guys we captured where gang members and unlike the others no doubt these men were not trained for stuff like this.

The Volturi men have a reputation that presides them, they are the real deal; just like us they've been trained by the best.

Quil and Embry are left behind to guard the four men and to keep an eye on the road. We don't need more surprises now, do we?

So we are now with six men and they are down to eight. One of them was shot in the arm, but is still fighting.

"_Shit, Em... I see a cabin right ahead we need to make sure they don't get there." _I whisper shout at Emmett.

It is amazing I even see it since it's getting really dark now and it's become harder to see a hand right in front of you less of all a cabin in the middle of the woods.

The snow is getting deeper too the higher we climb up this mountain. But I bet it was worse a few weeks ago. It is almost march now so the days are getting longer with the sun getting stronger to melt the snow.

Then I hear a helicopter flying low, it is flying right over our heads. I wonder what does this mean. I hope is some back up for us and not more men for the Volturi.

"_Rose, did you see whose heli it was?"_ Emmett ask me his tone a little hopeful but still with some doubt on it.

"_No, did you?"_ Now I'm curious what did he see that I didn't?

"_Well I could be wrong, but I think it looked like an army helicopter but… not real..."_ he mumbles the last part like almost just to himself. _"Rose, you know Edward has called Jenks and he has a helicopter like that"_ he says now smiling.

"_Oh! That would mean we got more men coming in to help,"_ I almost want to jump I feel so happy. We do need their help.

It doesn't take long before we hear gunfire from a different caliber than our guns... those are army guns.

We are certain now that it is almost over.

It takes us another 45 min. before we hear someone yell toward us to stop fighting that they surrender.

I'm curious about why they gave up their fight being so close to their target. Then I see multiple lights turned on. I count fifteen of them, so that means that they were fighting against twenty-one heavy armed men, yeah if I had only seven and a half men left I would surrender too; especially if I didn't expect any resistance at all.

Once we got closer, we along with Jenks' men started putting all the Volturi men in handcuffs and sitting them in a circle guarded by Jenks' men.

Edward came out after we yelled 'all clear' but Bella and the kids are still inside, with me. They are still too scared to come out; right now the three of them are lying in bed.

After an hour Bella comes out of the room and looks at me. She looks a little bit calmer.

"_Thank you, for saving us"_ She says and I can barely hear her, but I understand.

"_Do you think all of them want some coffee and bread" _she ask me talking about our and Jenks' men.

"_Yes, that will be very appreciated"_ I tell her first because it's true and second because I sense she needs to do something for us in order to feel a little bit more in control.

So she starts making coffee and tells me where I can find bread, ham and cheese.

Together we work in silence.

"_Rose what now?"_ She asks me finally breaking the silence.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What will happen to us now?"_ I can see she is worried again and it is taking its toll on her.

"_Now we wait for the helicopter to come back and bring you and the kids to a safe place."_ I tell her.

"_Oh, OK"_ she sighs and goes back to making coffee.

When I walk outside to bring the coffee to the men, I see Edward sitting and talking to Emmett. I approach them first.

"_Edward, I think you are needed inside"_ I say softly in his ear while passing them some coffee.

He nods and walks back into the cabin.

I wonder why Rose sends me inside. Are Bella and the kids alright?

"_Bella, are you ok sweetie?"_ I ask getting closer to her.

"_Yes Edward, I am fine and so are the kids. Just a bit shaken that is all."_

"_Are you sure?" _I ask again while holding her in my arms and I sigh. _"I am so glad we are all alright, I don't think I could handle it if I lost any of you three."_ I feel her relax in my arms but she is still a little bit tense. _"Bella, what is wrong, I know you, what is going on in your pretty little head? Did Rose say something to you?"_ I ask her.

"_No, Rose didn't say anything... just that we now need to wait for the helicopter to come back and get the kids and me..."_ she wants to say more I can feel it.

"_And?" _

"_And I was wondering... well uh why only us and not you. I don't want to leave you."_ Ah there it is this is what is bugging her.

"_Sweetie, I need to close up the cabin and drive the car back to the safe house. Check on Jasper and Alice." _I can see tears in her eyes so I continue holding her face in my hands so I can look into her eyes. _"After that I´ll come to you and the kids and we´ll go to a new house, together, if you still want to be with me that is." _

"_Oh, yes Edward… we want nothing more." _She gives me a big hug and looks me in the eyes those eyes tell me everything... her love for me, her trust in me and her lust for me.

I kiss her deeply to show her I am in for live.

The Helicopter is back around four in the morning and we all decide that at first daylight Bella and the kids will join the first flight out of here.

We are waiting for the crew to get here when I hear a voice I recognize but have never met before.

Jenks!

A man walks my way with his hand out, I take the handshake and wonder out loud _"What are you doing here, exposing yourself?"_

"_Well"_ Jenks says _"When I looked up your Bella girl, I found out something important and delicate that I needed to share with you and Aro Volturi in person."_

I look at him then at Aro, who looks back at me with blank eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter 26

It's not very often I find myself struggling to find the right words but in this particular situation the phrasing was everything. The information I uncovered is going to change some lives forever.

Finally taking a deep breath I decide it's time. _"Get your girl, Edward."_ Without turning from my position I just say while sitting down, _"Guards, bring Aro in here too."_

It takes all of them around two minutes to come and sit with me inside; Aro still in handcuffs of course. Even with the amount of men I have here I'm not taking any chances with the Mob Boss they can be very unpredictable and I don't want any unnecessary casualties today.

"_Like I said before, this is something that involves all of you." _I begin. _"Forty five years ago a woman named Victoria ran away from James Volturi."_ I say looking at Aro.

"_That was my father, but I don't know anyone named Victoria."_ Aro tells us.

"_That is understandable due to her being your father's child mistress. She was a sixteen year old girl he took from the streets and into his bed. For four years he kept her hidden for the world, one time he forgot to lock the door and she escaped, running all the way to the USA. Hiding under a different name... Renesmee."_

Bella takes a sharp deep breath _"Grandma's name"_ she murmurs, her eyes wide open and full of surprise.

"_Yes, Bella..."_ I say looking at her, _"your grandmother's name, she came into the country while being pregnant and the baby was born in Forks hospital. His parents were Renesmee and Peter Swan, your grandparents... well at least according to the Birth Certificate, but we know Peter wasn't his biological father. James was._

_The boy was named Charlie Swan who later will meet René Dwyer and marry her. You my dear Bella were born from their love. Making James Volturi your grandfather and thereby making Aro, Caius and Marcus your uncles." _

Turning to Aro I continue _"Which means, Aro; that if we hadn't gotten here in time you would have killed the last descendants of your family bloodline, since you and your brothers don't have children._

_You would have ended the Volturi clan by killing Bella and her children."_

With that last statement all blood left both Bella and Aro's faces. Edward who has being sitting next to Bella this whole time, starts running his hands up and down her back to try and calm her down.

"_What does this mean?"_ Edward asks both me and Aro.

"_It means that Bella is the sole heir of everything the Volturi is when the brothers, her uncles die. It also_ _means, Aro has made a big mistake, a mistake that almost cost him his family. Something that in their world is holy…" _I answer him before turning to Aro. _"It means, somebody is screwed for not looking into the information they received from your gangsters..." _

_Holy shit_... I thought to myself. _How the hell did all this happen? _

My father letting Victoria go and we ended up almost killing her grandchild and great grandchildren?

I need to have all the facts. I need to make sure that what this man is telling us is true and if so, then someone on our side is indeed getting a bullet for this almost fatal mistake. I need answers and I need them now and my best source right now is this man who seems to be an important someone.

"_Hey mister,"_ I call to gather his attention. _"Where did you get all this information from? If my guys did not find it, how come yours did? How do I know for sure that you didn't make up this little story just too save their lives?"_ I ask him.

"_Well Aro, as you know the government here, doesn't trust the ability of other countries to keep an eye on their gangsters aka mob families very much, so they check on them their selves just to make sure they don't represent a treat to our country._

_And when Victoria got to the States she needed to ask for help and make sure she wouldn't be send back to where your father could find her. So she went to the FBI and told them everything she knew from things not everybody needed to know to some very inside information, that's how they knew she wasn't an impostor. So they agreed she could stay especially when they found out she was pregnant and very scared, your father would have killed her running away with his unborn child._

_They gave her a new name and a new life. Her file was closed with the highest levels of security. _

_So when I did a backup check, your names alongside Bella's raised red flags. Of course, I being a high level agent gave me the clearance and access to that file that was required." _He tells me before turning to Bella.

"_Bella, your grandmother never knew, but your grandfather was an agent too. He just fell in love with her not knowing who she was until he married her and his bosses gave him the information and a promotion._

_He did everything he could to keep her and their family safe, including you, until he died. And he did a great job too, if I may say so."_

"So, now that we know this, what does this mean? What happens now?" Edward asks him.

"_Well, as you know Aro and his men have to go back home and aren't allowed to come back. Or they will be arrested as soon as they hit American ground._

_They now know Bella is family which means she is untouchable for them. And so are her kids._

_That will keep her safe from them, but if word gets out other families will hunt them down. So we need to keep this information between the people in this room. To keep you Bella" _He says looking her in the eyes_ "and your kids safe. We all agree to this?"_ He asks looking around the room before setting his eyes on me "Aro, you can only tell your brothers, but at a secured place. Edward, Bella… you are never to talk about this…"

Everybody nods their heads... this is so much information to process.

"OK, so I suggest Bella goes back to bed for a few hours sleep. Edward and I need to talk. Aro you go back to your brothers, and remember no talking yet!" I'm not used to receiving orders but something in this man's voice tells me he is just like me and not to mess with him. "I'll make sure to give you a secure/private room to talk before you leave the country." And with that we are all dismissed.

Again everybody nods their heads in answer. We are all tired and in great need of sleep. This would be an interesting conversation to have with my brothers when the time is right.


	27. Chapter 27

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter 27

After Aro left to go outside, I made sure Bella went back to bed. I knew she wouldn't sleep much with all this new information about her family, but she needed to rest. She agreed with me and after a big hug and a few kisses I left her to go speak with Jenks.

She made me promise I would tell her what he wanted to talk about before letting me go.

I will but I think I can't tell her everything seeing as Jenks wanted her out of the room.

"_So you got me alone, what is going on? Is there more to this story than what you told us?" _I ask right away once I've closed the door behind me.

"_Sit Edward and I will tell you more."_ he tells me.

Once I'm sitting in front of him he sighs deeply and begins. _"When you asked my help, I immediately checked everybody in your crew and all the gangsters. _

_I can safely say all your crew members are clear and your operation is still sealed._

_The gangsters did however find some information, but don't know what it means. Luckily for us Aro shoot the only guys who knew the information and I have some of my men making sure nobody else can get to this information by setting the building on fire._

_I'm sorry Edward, but if you have something in the building that needs to be rescued tell me now so I can let the men take it out and relocate it."_

I know exactly which building he's talking about. It's my secret storage, with computers and files, guns and my Harley Davidson motor and Volkswagen Van from 1967 fully restored.

"_Just my HD bike and my Van… also the guns and if I can have a backup from the computers then it is fine by me to let it burn, makes it look like electrical fire… short circuit… so no one's the wiser."_

"_OK, I'll tell the guys so they can finish up there. It is still the same password, right?"_ he asks me.

"Yes, you know I would give you a notice if I would change it. You need access to it too, just in case..."

"Now, dear Edward, tell me the story about you and Bella." he smiles widely

"You saw that huh... you're the first who dares asks about it." I smile and laugh when I think of my girl.

"Edward, everybody with working eyes must have seen it." he fires back laughing.

"I love her. I want it all with her." I answer him honestly.

"Even though now you know she is heir of a great mob family?" he asks me.

"Yes, I don't care about that part of her history and I know she doesn't either. I also know she loves me back, we want to be together after this mess is cleared out. So we need a new home, far away from this, for the four of us... because I'm gonna marry her ASAP." I tell him proudly and I cannot contain the big smile that takes over my face when I imagine her walking down the aisle towards me.

"_Well, I'll help you find a secure home. And make sure this mess is cleared up fast so you can marry this sweet young lady and move into a house; make that a home for the four of you."_ And I know he will make sure we are safe_. "It is now five am, do you want to go back and sleep or help the cleanup crew." _he asks me with a smile like he knows what is going through my mind.

I would rather be in bed with Bella holding her to my chest but I know the sooner this mess is gone, the faster we can move on and start our life together.

"_Cleanup crew" _I finally decide.

As I lay here in this bed staring at the ceiling, I know this is the last night I will be sleeping here.

It feels strange to leave, yes I want to get back to the land of the living... but it also feels so good here, like our own little bubble. I found love here… real love. The kids love it here, it is safe… well it was safe here.

Then I start to think about what this Jenks guy told us. I don't know what to do with this information. I am an heir of a great mob family! Me, a nobody from a small town. What will it mean? Do they want to keep contact? Would they want me to step up if Aro and his brothers die?

I know they are the only living family I still have but do I want to keep in contact with them?

Do I want to step up if they die?

Do I want... what do I want?

And Edward... does he still want to be with me now that he knows I am a mob girl?

And what does Jenks want to talk to him about, what doesn't he want me to know?

So many questions... so little answers...

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I wake up to the fresh smell of coffee and a kiss on my lips.

"_Good morning sweetheart"_ Edward says to me between kisses.

"_Hi"_ I answer with a smile.

"_Did you sleep well?"_ he asks me.

"_Well I can feel it wasn't enough, but at least I slept some. Did you get any sleep at all?"_

"_No, we were all making sure that we can leave here in about half an hour, so hurry up and get dressed. I'll make sure the kids are fed and have warm clothes on their little bodies."_

"_Edward you must be so tired..."_

"_Yes, I am but for now coffee still works to keep me awake... just like your kisses I must say."_ He says lining down and kissing me again.

We kiss a little more until we hear noises coming from the kid's room.

"_Yep, time to get up."_ we say smiling.

When I walk into the sitting room I know it wasn't all a dream. Rose is packing up the cabin and most of it has been cleared out already.

Outside I hear men talking and then Jenks walks in.

"_Good you're awake."_ He says with a smile _"How are you feeling?"_

"_I really can't say. It all feels like a dream or something. I have so many questions and so little answers my head is spinning."_

"_We will talk later, I made arrangements for you and the kids to stay in my vacation house for as long as it's needed. The helicopter will bring you and the kids there. Edward needs to stay here a bit longer and then he will drive back to you."_ he informs me.

"_Why does he need to stay here a bit longer?"_ I'm not ready to part from him.

"_The police would want a story for what happened here so Edward and I made up one. The police will be here at nine am"_ he says while looking at his watch _"so you better hurry... we don't want you or the kids further involved."_

I look at the clock and see it is eight o'clock already.

I'm just about to get back in the bedroom to start packing when Edward walks in with my babies on his arms.

"_Hey baby, we have packed the kid's stuff, so these two are ready to go."_ he smiles.

"_I just wanted to go and pack up our stuff, but now I need to kiss these little monsters first."_ I quickly kiss my monsters on their head and still a kiss from him before walking into the bedroom to pack.

Since I don't have much I am ready within ten minutes. Edward already put the coats on the kids and is now putting on his own.

I give my stuff to one of the man waiting for it by the main door of the cabin and put my coat on as well.

"_I will walk with you to the helicopter, but I can't come with you… I know Jenks told you about it."_ Edward tells me as we walk outside.

I look around me and all the captured men are gone, just like Jenks' men... I must have looked funny because Edward laughs and answers my unspoken question _"All the men are already being flown back to Jenks' secured location. Aro and his brothers are on a plane back to Europe. So that leaves us, my men and woman; plus Jenks and a few of his guys. My crew will leave as soon as you're in the air. Jenks' crew would fly with you. Jenks and I will talk to the police and then we'll drive together to his vacation house to meet you." _

"_Wow that was fast, I never heard a thing."_ I'm impressed by the precision and speed with everything was done.

"Baby, you were so fast asleep, I could barely wake you this morning. When we get to the house we all are going into a winter-sleep, just like the bears on this mountain; because we all need it after these few months of stress."

After half an hour we are at the helicopter and saying goodbye to each other. Both not wanting to let go of the other...the kids are already seated and the men are waiting for me to climb in so we can leave.

Reluctantly I give Edward just one more hug and a kiss before I get into the helicopter.

After I got on my seat the door is closed and the motor is running. I watch Edward move back and wave just one last time. Telling myself that I'll see him again soon enough.


	28. Chapter 28

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter 28

Never imagined it would be so hard to say goodbye to Bella and the kids. It took all my will not to climb into that helicopter with them, I kept reminding myself there were some things that I need to take care off first.

After they took off I watched the helicopter until I couldn't see it anymore before running back to the cabin, knowing the police will arrive soon.

Just when I close the door behind me we hear a car coming up the road.

Jenks and I tell the police the fake story we came up with and after what feels like a hundred hours they finally leave telling us they will keep in touch with us.

We both know nothing will come out of it, papers get lost, happens more often than what you'd think.

"_Let's go, Edward. Your family is waiting."_ Jenks tells me after making sure we have everything we need.

I lock up the cabin for the last time I know I will never come back here again. This summer 'some kids' will set it on fire, taking away all evidence of us ever being here.

It feels strange to leave this place knowing that I'm on my way to Bella, but leaving behind some of our best memories so far. After all, this is where our life together started: our first kiss, our first love-making; the kids first Christmas... I wonder if Bella felt the same before leaving...

It takes us two and a half days to drive to Jenks' vacation house but for me it felt like forever.

In all those hours we talked and slept, we never stopped longer than two hours to eat and take bathroom breaks.

When we finally arrive it is late at night. I knew that probably Bella and the kids would already be asleep. So I don't walk around the house I just make my way upstairs to the master bedroom I need her in my arms I have missed her so much.

Jenks left right away to go home to his wife, knowing we would be safe here. After all there were ten of his men walking around the house and grounds.

I will talk to them tomorrow. First I need to get some sleep and some Bella, she is my life now and I've been away long enough.

As I open the bedroom door, I see her sleeping in the middle of the bed the moonlight shining into the room making her look like an Angel... I feel my heart being overcome with peace.

I quickly undress and get into bed behind her. I start kissing that spot that drives her wild right behind her ear... God she smells so good… she feels so warm and soft unlike me, I am starting to get hard, I need her now... but she needs her sleep too.

"_Edward?"_ she murmurs with a sleepy voice pushing her body against mine.

"_Yes, baby. It's me, I'm here."_ I whisper nuzzling her neck with my nose and leaving small kisses as I go.

"_Good,"_ She says while turning in my arms, she's fully awake now. _"Make love to me, Edward... I want you so bad, I've missed you." _And I can feel her love and passion when her eyes lock with mine.

"_Yes my dear, your wish is my command."_ I would never be able to say no to her especially when she looks at me with so much love.

I never knew how good it felt to make love to your soul mate after being apart for a couple of days.

We kiss and feel each other's bodies, as if to make sure they didn't change in the short time we were apart. We rediscover each other again and I can't get enough of her. I take my time kissing every single inch of her body, paying especial attention to her breasts, her lover back and her belly bottom. Hearing her moan and sigh my name and even wriggle when I finally kiss her pussy.

Oh how I have missed her taste and I can't help myself as I lick and suck bringing her closer to the edge but stopping just before she can finish, I want us to come together. So I make my way up her body leaving small kisses until I reach her mouth and when we finally connect our bodies it feels like coming home, there is no other way to explain it. It takes us no time to be overwhelmed by the pleasure our bodies give one another and we explode calling each other names.

"_Edward..."_ I hear her soft voice once we have had a chance to calm down.

"_Yes love…"_

"_Didn't we forget something... again..."_

"_I don't care sweetheart. Let's go to sleep and we will see what happens tomorrow." _I know she is talking about condoms but I seriously wouldn't mind having another baby with her, the twins could use a couple of siblings.

I was just sleeping when I heard Edward come into the room; my heart told me it was him. The guards never came into the house and I doubt anyone else but Edward would have made it this far.

When he climbed into the bed and started kissing me I knew for sure it was him. My whole body was on fire.

We made sweet love and it felt like we were both finally home.

And of course we forgot to use protection… again, but this time it didn't make me feel scared particularly because Edward reacted the same as me... we would see what happens, we were in this for the long run.

We both felt asleep within minutes after our lovemaking. We slept holding each other close the whole night.

The next morning we made love again. This time we didn't forget about protection, we just didn't feel like we needed to use it. We still need to talk about it, but it just felt right to let things take their own course.

The kids were awake and playing downstairs when we finally found the strength to get dressed and walk into the sitting room.

I told Edward about the nanny who worked here, it turned out that Jenks has kids too and Kerianne was sent in to help us.

I knew she would not only be a good person but trust worthy, if she worked for Jenks. And I was not mistaken she was a sweet woman and very helpful, more important the kids loved her.

After eating breakfast and playing with the kids Edward and I walked around the house exploring it inside and outside.

We both agree that it's a beautiful place. It has a big fence around the land, and a big garage with a man-cave.

Also some chickens and a rooster in a henhouse in the back and a small green house... I loved the house and I told Edward this would be a dream come true if we could find something alike to call our own.

He agreed.

The rest of the day we talked, about everything that went on since we last saw each other. What he told the police, what will happen at our houses back in town, Jenks, his crew... all of it.

After we ate dinner with the kids, we told Kerianne we would give them a bath and tuck them in bed. Jade and Jackson love it, just like we do.

Spending time looking after the kids made me think of what we need to talk about. I looked at Edward and he looked at me, then nodded his head and whispered _'yes I know'_.

With the kids finally asleep we make our way to our room... funny how soon we started calling it _ours_...

We walk hand in hand into the bedroom and before I can start talking Edward guides me to the bed.

"_Bella, I love you and like I told you back at the cabin that night I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_ By the intensity of his gaze I know he is serious about what he's saying. _"I can't wait to make you my wife and I'm not worried about you getting pregnant. In fact I would love to see your body changing because you're carrying my baby and any kids we have together I would love just as much as I love Jade and Jackson whom by the way I want to adopt and make mine in the eyes of the law."_

Hearing him say those words just makes me love him even more. And I don't regret even for a second agreeing to marry him. He is the right man for me and just like him I can't wait to become his wife.

"_I can't wait either. You're the only dad Jade and Jackson have ever known and I would love for you to become their legal father. They love you so much… _I_ love you so much."_ I can't express with mere words all the love I have for him so I decide to show him with my body. I start with soft kisses on his lips that soon turn into deeper more passionate ones and I just let our bodies guide us the rest of the way.

"_So, do you want a big wedding or is Las Vegas just as good?"_ I ask him when we finally come out for breath.

He looks at me and blinks... "You _don't want a big wedding? I thought that all women wanted a big wedding_."

"_No Edward, I don't need that. I just want you and the kids... your crew if you want them there and Jenks of course, without him we wouldn't be here."_

"_Then Vegas it is, Baby. Tomorrow we will fly to Las Vegas. I'll call the guys and Jenks but first I want to celebrate..." _he says pulling me under him once again.

"_Edward, I know you said you would love to have kids with me but if we keep up like this I'll end up pregnant before the wedding, you know that don't you?" _

"_And I told you I'd love to have you pregnant with my baby, so I don't care. If it happens it happens."_ He says with conviction but then pauses _"or don't you want more children?" _

"_Yes, I would love to have another child especially with you, but don't you think it's a bit too soon?"_

"_No, you'll be my wife in a few days tops and nothing would stop me from knocking up my wife..."_ he says with a smirk _"You will be Mrs. Edward Masen... Isabella Marie Swan – Masen."_

"_Oh say that again…"_ I like the sound of it, I would be his and he'd be mine.

"_Isabella"_ kiss _"Marie"_ kiss _"Swan"_ kiss _"Masen"_ kiss _"and I love you."_ Kiss and his kisses then turn more intense and our celebration begins.

Early the next morning Edward calls his crew and Jenks to tell them our plan. They all agreed to fly to Las Vegas and meet us there tomorrow. Jenks asked if we would let him set up the venue for our wedding and we agreed. Then he provided us all the information for the Las Vegas Marriage Bureau giving us instructions to fill the online marriage pre-application saying he'd call one of his contacts in a couple of hours to make sure it was ready for us to pick up this afternoon.

We spend the next couple of hours filling the application, packing our and the kid's bags and making sure we'll make it to the airport on time. Jenks sent us a mail an hour ago with all the information for the venue, our flight schedule and the hotel reservations for the whole group. He definitely is like a Godfather.

Kerianne is also coming with us. That way we'll be able to enjoy a small honeymoon but still have the kids safe and near us.

The flight was uneventful especially since the kids slept through most of it. Once we made it to Las Vegas airport there was a rental car waiting for us and we drove directly to the hotel. We are staying at the Golden Nugget Hotel. I was so amazed by it. I've never been to a place like this before. It's so beautiful and the kids love all the fish tanks they have.

Once we checked in and settle the kids down we left them to rest with Kerianne while we got everything we needed for tomorrow.

The afternoon was beautiful so we decided to walk down to the Marriage Bureau Office that is down the road from us. It only took us fifteen minutes to get all the paperwork thanks to Jenks previous phone call and we were on our way to explore a little bit of this crazy town.

While walking around we passed this small store that had a couple of wedding dresses on display. That's when I saw it, the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. It was this one shoulder ivory colored sheer silk gown, with an embroidered belt. It looked to me like something a Greek princess would wear from the front. The back was bare and had a lace application peaking from underneath the right side and the skirt was gathered to the left side and in the back mostly creating this soft flow.

Edward noticed me staring at the dress and suggested we go into the store.

"_Love I know that we want a small wedding but this is still your… our special day and I want you to have something special to wear."_ He said guiding me through the door.

"_Ok, I'll try it on."_

So here I am a few moments later in a dressing room putting the dress on. It looked like it had been made for me and I loved how soft it felt against my skin.

"_Bella honey, how is it going in there? May I come in?" _

I open the door slowly to let Edward in, looking at him from underneath my eyelashes. He stood there staring at me without talking and I was starting to feel self-conscious. _"So… what do you think?"_

He shakes his head as if to free himself form a daze before walking towards me saying _"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, that dress was made for you."_ Once he reached me he took me in his arms holding me close to his body and started running his hands up and down my exposed back and whispered softly next to my ear _"I'm going to have so much fun pealing it off of you tomorrow." _And he smirked down at me.

We got the dress and some flats for me to wear and found Edward a pair of dark slacks and an ivory shirt before going back to the hotel and spending the rest of the evening with the twins.

The next morning while we were having breakfast the crew and Jenks joined us. Afterwards the girls kidnapped me and Jade to get ready in Rose and Emmett's room and sent Edward and Jackson with the rest of the boys to our room.

They were both wearing knee length dresses in a soft tea green color and they surprised me when they got a miniature version for Jade out of the closet. She looked adorable and she loved it. My little princess looked so happy.

Rose helped with my hair, just a soft looking up do with a few waves and a braid that crossed the top of my head from one side to the other and some small white flowers. It was perfect for the dress and it would still let Edward admire the bare back he enjoyed so much yesterday. Alice did my make-up, nude lips and soft brown smoky eyes. It all just came together perfectly.

Once we were all ready we headed to the lobby to meet with the guys. We were met by this handsome group of men. Edward wearing what we got for him yesterday while the guys wore dark slacks and shirts in the same green as the girl's dresses including my little man Jackson.

We drove to this beautiful wedding chapel called _Mon Bel Ami_ that was just 7 minutes away from the hotel. I was given a beautiful small bouquet of white flowers. Our ceremony was going to take place at the gazebo since it was such a beautiful day.

Seeing Edward standing there waiting for me surrounded by the people that helped us get here, our friends… our family was a lovely sight that brought happy tears to my eyes while I walked down the aisle guided by Jenks to my future, my love and my family. This was all we needed; this day couldn't be more perfect.

"Marriage is a holy and beautiful institution. It's truly a marvelous adventure to be taken by two but is a commitment to love together, live together, celebrate together and work out all of life little challenges." The man in front of us starts before turning to each of us.

"_Edward Masen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan as your wife to love, to cherish and to care for in sickness and in health?"_

"_Yes, I do."_ He answers looking into my eyes with so much love.

"_Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Masen as your husband to love, to cherish and to care for in sickness and in health?"_

"_Yes, I do." _I couldn't contain the smile that over took my face. I'm the happiest woman in the world.

"You may present each other with your rings…" Hearing him say those words reminded me that we have forgotten something.

We turn and look at each other. "The rings" we said at the same time with a surprised face.

Then Emmett steps to us and pats Edward on the shoulder "Here brother, hold out your hand" and when Edward does Emmett gives him a set of very cool rings and giving him a hug says "From us to you guys"

I can see that they have what looks to be a fingerprint in the top part and I'm guessing they are mine and Edward's.

I can see him blinking fighting away the emotion this brings to him and smile "Thank you guys! This means a lot to us" and returns the hug.

So we continue with the exchanging of the rings and some simple vows of love to each other.

"Well here today the two of you are making and agreement to become husband and wife by the profession of your vows, by the exchange of those rings. So here before the face of these witnesses you have declared your desire to walk together through this journey that is marriage. It is therefore, by the power invested in me by the State of Nevada; my honor and my privilege that I pronounce and present you as husband and wife."

He then turns to Edward and with a smile says. _"Time to go kiss your wife Mr. Masen because that is what she is now." _and among all our friends cheering for us Edward leans towards me and kisses me, a kiss full of promises and love.

"Let's go and celebrate!" Emmett shouts and we all start laughing at him.

"First we need to get our picture taken and then take the kids back to the nanny." Edward says guiding me to stand next to him so the photographer can take a couple of picture of us as a couple and of the whole group next.

Before we leave we are told that tomorrow a package with our pictures and a video of the ceremony is going to be sent to our hotel for us. I'm happy that even though it was a small wedding and just what I wanted we're going to be able to have these small tokens to share with our kids when they grow.

Once we drop the twins off at the hotel with Kerianne and make sure they have everything they need for the rest of the day we leave. We all gather again at the lobby to start our celebration.

I turn to my husband; oh I love the sound of it… _My Husband…_ _"Edward? I have a surprise for you... will you come with me, please?"_

The others look at me with questions in their eyes, no one knows about this surprise. I was able to keep it a secret.

Edward just grabs my hand and lets me guide him. The rest of the crew is not sure if they are supposed to follow too or if this is just between the two of us so I turn around and call them to follow us.

We walk for about 10 minutes and then I walk into a tattoo shop named "Downtown Tattoo" and go straight to the girl at the counter and whisper in her ear_ "Hey, I'm Bella. I called earlier to get and appointment for me and my husband to get a tattoo as a wedding gift" _while everyone else is staring at me.

She nods and smiles _"Give me a moment"_ she tells us and comes back a few minutes later followed by a young man wearing a knitted hat that introduces himself as Eric stating he is going to be doing our work.

Two hours later Edward and I are the proud owners of a beautiful tattoo on our wrists. They were written in this beautiful black cursive font; mine is on the right hand and says _"As long as we are together..."_ and Edward's on the left and says _"...the rest will fall in place."_

These tattoos are binding us more than the rings our friends made for us as a surprise for the wedding. I still cannot believe neither one of us thought about a ring. I'm happy we have such nice and thoughtful friends.

When we leave the tattoo shop, we all make our way back to the hotel and decide to enjoy the casino and other attractions the hotel has to offer.

A couple of hours later with our new ink marking our bodies, a ring on our fingers, few bottles of expansive wine and lots of fun at the casino we leave our friends to go to our room.

The air around us seems thicker and fuller of lust with every step we take. We can hardly keep our hands to ourselves.

It felt like the elevator stopped on every floor and we have the top floor... the honeymoon suit.

Finally the elevator dinged for the last time. Edward grasps my hand and pulls me to the door and into the hall.

With us being the only guest on this floor I don't mind when he pushes me against the door and let his hands roam over my body making my skin tingle where ever his fingers touch.

His lips find mine, demanding entrance... so I open my mouth giving his tongue a playful workout.

Suddenly I feel the door open behind me, I'm not sure when he got the key with both his hands assaulting my body; and we walk into the room. There is no need to turn on the lights; the glow coming through the window from the moon light is enough to illuminate the room so we won't trip on anything.

I manage to take his clothes off his body only breaking our kisses to be able to take off a piece here and there. When he's standing in front of me in only his underwear it's my turn. He turns me around and starts kissing down my neck, nibbling on my ear he whispers _"I told you I was gonna have fun taking this dress off you." _And I feel him start dropping kisses down my bare back.

Once he has kissed all the exposed skin and has me trembling with desire for him he starts shading the dress from my body and when I feel it pool at my feet I move to step out of it.

I'm about to turn around to face him again but he stops me.

_"Close your eyes baby,"_ his commands me with a lustful voice. _"Stand here and keep your eyes close."_

I can hear small noises but don't recognize them. Then suddenly there is a light soft touch on my leg, going up till it reaches my inner tight and then doing the same on the other side before teasing my belly bottom _"A feather"_ I whisper softly, mostly to myself while I get lost in all the sensations.

I get a kiss right above my clit and goose bumps appear all over my body.

Edward then takes my hand and licks my inner wrist just below my tattoo and I feel a rush of wetness between my legs. His kisses follow a trail up to my neck and then turn into little bites.

I sigh, my knees getting weaker with all the overwhelming sensations.

_"Edward"_ is all I can say in a pleading moan but it is all he needed to hear.

He picks me up and carries me to the bed, putting me down gently. There I discover my hands again and I let them roam his upper body. He shivers and I can feel his heartbeat going faster and faster. His breathing just like mine is getting heavier.

Then it is like he can't take it anymore he starts kissing me and turns us so I am on top straddling him. I can feel his member poking at me and without thinking let it slide inside me.

_"Aargh"_ Edward sighs and I can only moan in pleasure.

Slowly I begin to go up and down feeling him grow even bigger and harder inside me.

This make me feel powerful and I go faster, grating my hips to make sure he touches all the right places.

Edward's hands find their way to my clit and nipple, while his tongue pays attention to my other nipple.

I place my hands next to his head my back in a soft arch, this way he can go deeper. I can feel an orgasm building, my breathing stops and then I explode around him calling out his name.

My arms shake and crash so I just lay down on his chest.

When I come back from my big O. Edward holds me and looks into my eyes "you alright?" he asks with a satisfied smirk on his face.

_"Hmm… yes."_ It's all I can manage to say.

_"Ok, my turn then."_

I laugh and we turn over so I am now laying on my back.

Edward holds my ankles and sets them on his shoulders leaning on them, his hands next to my head. He pulls out slowly and pushes back in over and over again. This angle is perfect for going deep and hitting my womb every time.

Then he changes his moves going faster and deeper his breath shallow. I know he is near orgasm and these new moves take me higher too.

Suddenly he stops moving and not a second later he starts shaking and letting go… exploding with a big orgasm taking me with him.

Breathless he tells me he loves me and I do the same.

He didn't have to tell me that, he had just shown me more than mere words could ever express how much he loves me.

He kisses my eyes, my cheeks and my nose. _"Let me clean us so we can sleep."_ he whispers. _"For now."_ he adds a second later with a smile full of promises.

After we are clean enough he spoons me and I fall into a deep sleep in the arms of my knight.


	29. Chapter 29

Bad Knight In Shining Armor?

by flightlessbirdje

_Disclaimer_**_: These characters do NOT belong to me. This setting DOES belong to me. Stephanie Meyers is the creative brain behind these characters, not me, so no copyright infringement is intended. _**_No reproduction is allowed without my written consent._

_This is a 18+ story, so please leave if you aren't old enough.. you are welcome to come back when you are 18 _

_A big Thank you to my Beta Lovesurfer; love you and your hard work for making this a great story_

chapter 29

**Eight months later...**

I stir when I hear the faint cry in the distance _"Edward, it's your turn to get the baby..."_ I say turning around to sleep a little bit more.

Joyce is now six weeks old... well she will be six weeks tomorrow.

It seems I did get pregnant while in the cabin even though Edward pulled out every time after that first night. It serves to show that it isn't a bullet proof method.

The timing may not have been perfect or planed but it doesn't matter. Joyce is welcome and loved. She is a beautiful girl. She has Edward's green eyes and my brown hair. She is a beautiful combination of the both of us.

Jade and Jackson love her. I can't believe they are almost two years old, and it is almost a year ago that we first got into the cabin... and what a year it has been.

We loved Jenks' house so much we bought it from him, making it our home. Of course after finding out I was pregnant we decided that we wanted each kid to have their own room, so we needed to remodel the house a bit.

Jade and Jackson sleep on the top floor. Joyce sleeps on our floor, but when she turns one she will have a room on the top floor too.

We feel like our family isn't full yet so when Joyce is of breastfeeding we'll just see what happens.

The cabin, well some kids burnt it down, which I can't say didn't make me feel happy and sad. In one hand I have some good memories and some bad memories there, but on the other; our live together started there in our minds and hearts. In the end it doesn't matter for us it was just a place that served its purpose.

The crew is doing well now. Jasper and Alice thankfully were not that badly wounded and within a few weeks were fully recovered.

Alice became my closest friend, she and Jasper are buying a house here down the street from us so we'd all be together. She told me yesterday they are expecting their first child in seven months, although I was sworn into secrecy I did tell Edward. He told me Jasper told him yesterday too. We are so happy for them. They deserve it.

Rose and Emmett got married six months ago and are on a extended honeymoon trip around the world.

We hope to see them around Christmas.

Jenks went back undercover, but we belong to his cover up story as very good friends.

Edward works for him now, as bounty hunters. Can you believe that? Their cover is being bounty hunters.

I have found a passion in making children books so I write and make the illustrations for them too.

My first two books have been available in stores since last month and are starting to sell well.

So after all the ups and downs, the chaos and sadness, the tears, the love and the new friendships we finally found our happily ever after.

My bad knight in shining armor isn't a bad boy after all. He is a loving husband and father who happened to be on the right place at the right time.

And what a story do we have to tell our grandkids when we are old and grey..

'how I met your grandfather, my bad knight in shining armor...'


	30. Chapter 30

enjoy the last chapter of _Bad Knight In Shining Armor_.

chapter 30

**EPILOGUE**

"_Aro, what are we going to do about the situation in the USA?"_ Caius asks me.

"_What situation?"_ I know what he is talking about of course but I don't have any desire in disturbing her life anymore. _"Nothing is going on there."_ I tell him making sure my tone leaves no space for argument.

After my brother leaves me alone in the study I laugh out loud at this situation.

This is how it all started... some gangster boy, Drake, called me, us; asking for help. Some girl took away some of our drugs and then vanished into thin air.

She lived in his drug house, when they tried to get the drugs someone beat up half his crew and made the girl disappear.

Not just some girl, no; she was a young mother with two small children. Can you believe it? The bastard could not even come up with a good story around it, NO! He had to tell me the trued. How stupid was he?

Well we needed him no more, after this was solved. He probably used as much as he sold anyway.

I shake my head.

The girl/mother turned out to be our niece! One we didn't even know existed.

Turns out daddy got an underage girl pregnant and let her escape after four years being held prisoner.

How sick was he? We never knew he liked young girls, how many did he have? What happened to this girl? Well she did the right thing going to the States and seeking help there.

I don't think she would have found it here. I more than certain that have she talked to anyone here, she would have been back in daddy's prison in no time. He had people working for him in many places including the police force. And if she told anyone she was pregnant she probably would have ended up dead.

Yes, our dad was a real SOB.

I made a deal with this Jenks guy, he would keep us up to date about Bella and her family but in turn we would keep our businesses our business and stay away from her.

He has sent us pictures of her newest child, a beautiful daughter named Joyce.

I bet she didn't know that is the name of our grandma, but I'm glad it'll be carried down in the family.

My brothers and I went to our lawyer after we have had time to think about all this new discoveries and changed our testament making Bella our sole beneficiary. Well, not directly of course but in the end she will receive what is rightfully hers.

She will not be connected to our part of the family. We want to keep her and her family safe.

It all ends with us. But she will find out our history here. I think at one point she will want to know more about her legacy, so we all started to write down our memories just for her and her kids.

So when she wants to know more she will be able to read it in these journals. But that will only be after we all are dead and gone. So we will not be sent to prison to end up dead there because of everything we've done.

Dear Isabella,

I am sorry to inform you that your uncles have been killed in a plane crash a few days back while returning home.

They have arranged for you and your family that after this message all connections will dissolve in order to keep all of you safe.

You are the sole heir of the Volturi family. This means that you will receive a new bank account, it is set up in Switzerland.

On this account you'll find a large amount of money.

After all the belongings of your uncles are sold, the bank will let you know so you can transfer it to a different account on the Cayman Islands. You will need to consider using a different name for it, just to be safe.

The Swiss account will close then like it never existed.

What you do with the money after you transfer it to the Cayman account is up to you. Your uncles just wanted you to receive what is rightfully yours.

Now, the second part of your inheritance are the three books which accompany this letter. Those were written by your uncles.

They wanted to tell you their story. Tell you where you come from.

So keep it safe, it is the last piece of history you will ever find from the Volturi family.

Everything else will be destroyed!

Sincerely Mr. Letwiksy

Family Lawyer

* * *

_Dear Edward,_

_You know by now that Isabella's uncles have died in a plane crash._

_They made arrangements to leave her everything they possessed, but only in the form of money so no one could tie her to them._

_In her letter I explained what to do to be able to access it._

_Now, the reason I am writing this letter to you is because there is one thing Aro Volturi wanted you to have._

_You are now officially the head of the Volturi family. As a way of acknowledging this you get the ring that came with the letter. It will serve to keep your family safe so guard it wisely._

_This ring has been in the Volturi family for centuries and has always been passed from the head of the family to his successor when the time came. It tells the story of the Volturi family and is recognized by all._

_Since the plan is to keep Bella away from the kind of life her uncles led you are only allowed to show it in great danger; and by great danger I mean life or dead situations._

_No one will ever know you are in possession of it or who Bella really is, if your secret stays within the family. But since the Volturi brother's learned to be prepared for anything you are getting this ring as a last resource to help you if the secret is ever uncovered._

_What I mean with this is that if other mafia families find out about Isabella and her children, it will be the only thing to safe her._

_If you show the ring they would know you are "Padre di famiglia" and she is your wife that makes you untouchables unless they want to start a war._

_But it will also break the secret. It will be open for everyone else to know who you really are._

_The traditional families will honor you being an untouchable, but new mafia gangs would probably not. So from that moment on you will forever need to watch your backs._

_Take good care of your familia and use this information wisely._

_Sincerly Mr Letwiksy,_

_Family Lawyer_

* * *

**I like to thank you for reading, for the reviews and the love for my little story.**


End file.
